Halo Transcendence
by Insert A Smart Username Here
Summary: This was something I was working on for no reason and I thought I'd publish it. This story follows the tales of a Covenant Zealot squad which is called 'Siqtar'. They were sent on a mission and upon learning the truth from a dying heretic decide to defect. They fight against the covenant all the way until the end of the schism.
1. Chapter 1

9th age of reclamation.

ORS class heavy cruiser: Forgotten Fear.

Above the planet: Tranquillity.

The halls of the cruiser were filled with special forces from the Covenant. As they ran down the halls a single Zealot followed behind them. He wore the standard issue Zealot armour and had amber eyes. Another group of special forces quickly ran past him towards the hangars. The Zealot continued moving through the corridors as more and more troops moved past him.

He came up to a door that opened revealing a large room with a suspended platform in the middle. He was on the bridge of the ship to receive his orders from the council. As he made his way through the bridge he came to a gravity lift which sent him up to the top. There were some Unngoy and Sangheili tending to some terminals but one stood out from the rest.

He was wearing golden armour and was issuing orders to others nearby. As the Zealot walked up to him he turned and said to him. "Zealot." He stepped forward and stopped in mid step to get a better look at him. "I thought you would look different, are you here for your orders?" Asked the shipmaster.

The Zealot nodded and the shipmaster turned and picked up a device off a table. "The prophets must trust you if their giving you orders directly." Said the shipmaster. The Zealot just took the device turned and walked away. As he walked past yet more troops on their way to dropships. He couldn't help but look at the planet out of the hangar bay door. It seemed to be a planet with only one continent surrounded by multiple islands. The centre was mostly desert and the areas above and below it were rainforest. Everywhere else was just green forest most likely or just green plains either way he was going down there.

He began walking down the winding corridors before he finally came to a door which led to where his squad was. As the purple door opened there were 4 Zealots already armed and ready to go. Two of them were sat down on benches talking to each other while one was leaning on the wall. The final one was looking out the window most likely trying to see any orbital defences.

"Listen up." Said the Zealot loudly as the door closed behind him. "We're getting orders from a councillor themselves." The Zealots quickly gathered round the table and he put the device on to the table and pressed the blue light on it which opened a port to a hologram. As the light slowly manifested before them a figure of a high ranking Sangheili councillor appeared.

"Siqtar squad." Said the voice. "On this planet called tranquillity there is an important amount of data being held here. Your orders are to descend down onto the planet and retrieve the information. The area around this position however is guarded by Heretics who are trying to spread their lies, their filth, to our brothers. This cannot be allowed. When the deed is done report back to your shipmaster and give him the data."

The device closed the light port and the Zealot turned to the rest of his squad.

"The Heretics think that they can defile our gods creations and spread their lies!" Shouted the Zealot. "All of you get to the insertion pods. The special forces can be on clean up duty." The other Zealots quickly grabbed any weapons left in the room and began running down the purple corridors.

As the Zealots reached the insertion pods alarms were beginning to sound. They sounded metallic in nature but they did their job of informing everyone they were going to drop from orbit. The doors to 5 pods opened and all 5 of the zealots jumped into a single pod each.

"Able." Said the Zealot.

"Yes Xytan?" Replied a Zealot with green eyes over a communication panel.

"I want you to take Naridue and guard the outside of the structure once we gain control of its doors."

"Yes sir." Said Able. As the alarms cut the insertion pods began their descent onto the planets surface. As the pods began to enter the atmosphere the bottom of the pods slowly began to set on fire. As they were falling onto the idyllic Cliffside near the base covenant triple A began to fire on them.

"Were coming in hot. Everyone brace for impact!" Shouted Able as the pods were about smash into the Cliffside onto the only area where living things could sit. The lead pod ,which contained Relu, smashed into a covenant emplacement killing anything that happened to be nearby. After Relu crashed the other pods smashed into various locations on the cliff and ,in an almost canonical sequence, all the pod's doors blew open and the Zealots rushed out with weapons in hands.

"Relu!" Shouted Xytan towards the Zealot ahead of all 4 of them. Fall back and flank round the right with Thel." Relu turned round and quickly jumped effortlessly onto an area below the raised plateau she was stood on. Only for that area to be bombarded in plasma. "Naridue, Able over here!" Shouted Xytan once again and Able and Naridue, whom where taking cover behind a boulder of decent size, quickly darted towards where Xytan was taking cover. "Able, Naridue and I will provide a distraction I want you to get on that bank over there and provide fire support with your Beam rifle."

"Got it." Said Able as he pulled a beam rifle off his back and got ready to dash.

"Naridue on me." Said Xytan as he rolled into the line of sight of the enemy only to narrowly doge a torrent of plasma that came from further uphill. He was able to get to cover behind a bank and waved Naridue over. Naridue turned to see if Able was ready and as he did so he caught just a small glimpse of him before he became completely see through. He ran towards Xytan pulling two plasma rifles off their holsters on his legs. He slid into cover to once again avoid the hailstorm of enemy fire. He looked to his left to see Xytan pull a needle rifle off his back and start firing at the hostiles. Above Xytan and to his left up on another raised plateau was Thel and Relu. Relu was pulling a carbine off her back and Thel was already suppressing the enemy with his carbine as well. Naridue turned and looked around the bank only for a large amount of dirt and debris to fly past his face. It took a few seconds to settle and when it did he saw the shade turret that was sending plasma towards them suddenly become silent as its occupant fell out of the door dead. And as another Sangheili ran over to the turret to get on his shields fell as a blue beam pierced it. He quickly fell dead as a needle hit him in the side of the head.

Naridue raised his plasma rifles and began firing in small bursts at a Sangheili taking cover. It wasn't long before the unseen sniper sent him to the ground. Naridue looked to where the shots were coming from to see Able crouched out of his camouflage and holding his beam rifle steady.

"Go Go Go!" Shouted Xytan as he vaulted over a small boulder he had moved up to and as he charged inside the marble building with Relu and Thel while Naridue covered their backs.

"Clear." Shouted Xytan.

"Clear." Shouted Relu. Plasma shots were quickly heard followed by screaming and then silence.

"Clear!" Shouted Thel. The Zealot team lowered their weapons in the marble structure and then Xytan broke the silence.

"This is Xytan 'Vadum to 3rd squad. The landing zone is clear bring in a dropship." The Zealot moved around awaiting the first dropship to arrive. While within walking distance to their objective the enemy would not of heard their gunshots. After 2 maybe 3 minutes a phantom came to the side of the cliff and the Zealot team were standing on a balcony that allowed them to see it arrive.

The Phantom came into view and its right side door swung open onto the cliff allowing 2 large teams of special forces to jump onto the Cliffside. Xytan turned and looked out towards the opening of the cliff that allowed them to move on. A cold breeze blew into the building and carried with it were large snowflakes that melted in the warmth of the air as they hit the window.

"Snow is coming down from the mountains." Said Able. "That means a blizzard will be up ahead, perfect camouflage." A special forces leader entered the structure to greet the Zealots.

"Zealots." Said the special forces leader. "An honour to meet you. Especially Xytan 'Vadum. The deadly assassin." Xytan turned to the commander and said.

"I do not wish to be known for my deeds, as far as anyone needs to know I was just another Zealot in the covenant." The commander stood there for a few seconds waiting for his orders. "Listen up!" Shouted Xytan. "The Heretics we're about to face are not just lowly minors who are trying to spread their lies to gain power. These Heretics were the deadliest platoon of Infantry throughout their time in the covenant. However their history is not what matters but what matters now is killing their leader." Xytan pulled a small purple cylindrical object out of a metal pouch on his right leg and proceeded to put it on the ground activating a hologram.

As the hologram quickly materialised it showed a Sangheili in a general class combat harness.

"This is General Varin 'Lodamee." Explained Xytan. "He was one of the most distinguished generals in the Covenant military. Before he became a Heretic he was going to become the Supreme Commander of High Charity's forces. He won't be a simple target for sure." Xytan turned to the special forces captain. "What's your name captain?" He asked.

"Zare 'Refumee." He replied.

"Zare you and your men will assist in the assault of the walls as a diversion group and when the last enemy falls you are to regroup by the main door. Understood."

"Yes Xytan." Replied Zare.

"Alright Siqtar stay with me and wait for Zare's signal. When you hear enemy fire we shall activate our active camouflage, kill any and all Heretics that get in our way and move on Varin " said Xytan.

The Zealots ran out of the building moving to the Cliffside and began to make their way onto the top of it. They moved over the flat surface and headed towards a circular area surrounded by mountains. The Heretics would move on them soon after they found out that their patrol wasn't reporting in.

As the team came up to where cliffs ended they could see the heretics base. It was forerunner and heavily guarded. Xytan let out a small burst of three strange static sounds over the local communications. He got a reply of two beeps over the comms."

Zare is in position." Said Xytan quietly. "We can move along the mountain side and hit them on their own walls. Zare will keep them busy for now. But I doubt that they will be able to hold for long. They're heavily outnumbered." Xytan used his HUD to zoom in on the Heretic defences. "They only have two snipers. The bulk of the force is made up of Unngoy. There's only two squads of Kig-yar up there and the remaining forces consist of only Sangheili. Twelve Sangheili. To be exact." Xytan zoomed out and began hugging the edge of the cliff. "Zare has the enemies in his sights too. I sent the markers to him. Able stay close but don't put yourself in danger. Eliminate the snipers only when Zare and his teams strike the facility." Said Xytan as he continued along the cliff with the others in tow.

"Affirmative." Replied Able. "They wont know what them." He added. The Zealots had finally reached their destination and Able signalled Zare by catching the light and gleaming it towards them with his beam rifle. Shortly afterwards the sound of carbines and needle rifles could be heard coming from the chasm before the forerunner base. Able raised his beam rifle and pointed it towards one of the snipers. He raised it to catch the snipers head and he pulled the trigger without hesitating. By the time the other sniper had noticed Able was there he already had Able's sights on him. Another beam pierced the skull of the second sniper dropping him to the ground.

Xytan lead the charge along the wall firing his plasma rifles at the enemy Sangheili and Unngoy. He pulled out his sword as a Sangheili charged him with his sword. Xytan merely pushed the Sangheili's sword aside before piercing his torso. With his sword and pulling it out. He raised his plasma rifles and killed a Sangheili with a carbine. Relu joined Xytan and they quickly cleared the top of the wall together, using both sword and rifle to quickly dispatch any foes remaining.

Thel and Naridue were fighting below them clearing the lower wall at a slower pace with the extra manpower on the wall. Xytan pushed the final Sangheili of the top of the wall attaching a plasma grenade to his face, causing two Sangheili and five Unngoy to perish. Able moved his scope towards multiple Sangheili and Unngoy running for the door to the installation. He honed his sight on the leading Sangheili and pulled the trigger, causing the Minor to fall to the ground. He did so again firing at the three remaining Sangheili. With each pull of the trigger they fell to the ground. Purple staining the white snow.

The wall was now clear of all hostiles and Able moved down to regroup with the rest of his team. Naridue opened the gates for the special forces team allowing them to enter the inner courtyard. The special forces quickly set up positions both along the wall, and around the main door. Xytan turned to Zare who was dragging a wounded Sangheili to cover.

"Zare." Said Xytan. "Scans of this facility show that this underground network is massive. Me and my team won't be able to search it all. I need to take two extra Sangheili and a few Unngoy. I've already called down two phantoms to reinforce your squads." Zare turned to some Sangheili who were setting up a shield generator on the wall.

"Karo, Taurin!" Shouted Zare, and the two special forces ran towards them. "Gather some Unngoy you're going with the Zealots to assist in their search. Tell one of the Unngoy to bring a fuel rod it may prove useful."

"Yes captain." Replied the Sangheili.

"Xytan." Said Zare turning around to face him. "What kind of evidence do you think Varin used to turn an entire division?"

"Lies." Said Xytan. "I doubt that all of his division defected. The Minors and Majors will be the most likely to become Heretics and listen to lies. Ultras will be the least." Xytan turned to his squad. "Varin is most likely in the control room of the installation. From scans we can see that there are multiple large caves throughout the area. That will be our main way of moving around. Until we reach the main doors to the caves we will be in close quarters. Keep an eye on your motion sensors as our camouflage won't last indefinitely." Xytan activated the Forerunner terminal for the base and opened the door. A phantom flew into the courtyard and Xytan turned hus head to check if they were freindly. They were covenant for sure but the troops that jumped out weren't. He knew them well, and was glad to see them.

Multiple Kig-yar jumped out into the courtyard, one of them stood out from the others as he wore a shoulder plate on his right shoulder that was larger than left. He also donned a tactical headpiece. It was really more of an over glorified HUD that displayed more information on friendly troop movements. Xytan shouted out towards him.

"Captain Tór!" Tór looked out towards and walked over to him.

"Xytan." He replied. "I was sent here to assist you in your mission. Never thought that we would hunt down a Covenant general." Tór walked towards the door with four Kig-yar beside him. "The rest of my men will cover the door and wall. Where we headed?"

"Tór." Said Xytan. "Activate your camoflauge when we do and follow us until I tell you to go." The now large group of special forces moved into the facility, the winding halls of grey metal and blue lights their only guidance through the facility.

"Xytan." Said Able.

"Yes?" Replied Xytan.

"We haven't found a single Heretic in a long while. Where are they?"

"This facility is massive." Said Xytan as he started to open a door. "You could hide a whole division down here and you would have enough room for more divisions. Unfortunately we're going to have to blow this entire facility to stop the lies being broadcasted." The door opened out into a large cavern that seemed to go on for miles.

"Karo, Taurin." Said Xytan. "Take the Unngoy and move through this cave. Captain Tór, send with them two Kig-yar." The two spec ops Sangheili went though the door followed by five Unngoy and two Kig-yar in camouflage. "The rest of you with me." Said Xytan walking down the corridor.

As the group descended down further through the tunnels, signs of occupation began to appear. There were crates holding weapons scattered about and plenty of supplies stored neatly at the sides of the corridors. They could hear shouting coming down from a split in the corridor. The Zealots shifted along the wall and Xytan looked around the corner. There were two Sangheili Ultras banging on a door yelling for the person inside to open it.

"You're sorrunded! Open the door!" Shouted one of the Ultras. Xytan activated his camoflauge and carefully approached them. When he was behind them he stopped and de-cloaked. He reached for his sword and drew it its sound alerting the Ultras who only had time to turn around and scream. Their bodies collapsed to the floor lying on the ground. Xytan stepped towards the door and said.

"Who's is in their? I am Xytan 'Vadum of the Covenant." Said Xytan. A few moments later the door opened revealing a room with a few terminals inside it and a Sangheili minor came round the corner.

"Zealot." Said the minor. "General Varin betrayed us, many joined but a few of us still fight against him." Said the Minor.

"Where are the rest of your freinds?" asked Xytan signalling his squad over.

"They fought to the last. I wish I could have joined them in death. The last thing I heard from them was... Run. Get help and send these Heretics to the grave." The minor turned and looked into the room he hid in. "I took this room as it allowed access to the main building through some form of maintenance tunnel. You can use it to get to Varin."

"Get yourself above ground minor. There is a special forces team up there with need of a few extra hands." Said Xytan.

"Very well." Said the minor as he began walking towards the exit.

"Siqtar." Said Xytan. "Today the Heretics are no more. We move on Varin and take his life for the lies he has sown." Xytan and the rest of his team entered the room and just as the minor said there was a tunnel that lead all the way to the inner structure. Xytan took a step in and looked forward. The tunnel was incredibly long and would take easily at least 30 minutes to go to the end. He took a step in to the tunnel and it was just big enough for them to crouch through. If they walked in to any Heretics at the end they would not be able to escape or draw their weapons quickly.

The further they proceeded down the tunnel the darker it became around them. The only thing they could see ahead of them was the shadowy outlines of the Sangheili in front of them with a small glimpse of the light at the end of the tunnel. Minutes passed by and eventually they made it to the end of the tunnel. The exit had no way down and would've been designed only for sentinels. Xytan looked around the exit. The corridor was large at least 50 meters tall and wide. The area below was covered in blood and plasma burns. Fighting happened recently, it may even have been a few hours since the battle ended judging by how fresh the mix of purple and blue blood was. Xytan jumped down making a large amount of noise on the 10 meter drop. He waved his hand to signal the squad over. Relu landed by his side followed by Able then Naridue and Thel. Naridue walked over to the console by the door and began to open it. Xytan walked in as the smallest crack between the doors opened. He raised his fist as he moved into the masive spherical room. In the center of it was a massive beam of energy that hummed loudly. Around the room there were multiple spheres and pyramids, each with their own console carrying out specific tasks. Around the energy beam there were trapezium terminals on raised semi circular platforms with dtairs leading up to them. Xytan slowly began walking forward his needle rifle held up pointing to various objects in the room tentatively. He heard Relu scream his name and he turned his head as the door closed behind him. He turned back to the console ahead of him and a Sangheili general turned around to look at him. Revealing his distinctive scars.

"General Varin." Said Xytan keeping his gun fixed on Varin. "You have committed heresy of the highest order. How do you plea?" Asked Xytan cautiously walking towards him.

"What is your name, Zealot." Said Varin crossing his arms while looking towards Xytan.

"I, I am Xytan 'Vadum. Zealot of the Covenant, and you... You are Varin Lodam. A heretic." Replied Xytan who had now stopped at least 10 meters from Varin.

"Xytan 'Vadum. I knew the liars wouldn't just send a normal Zealot team. Im honoured."

"That's the prophets to you Heretic!" Shouted Xytan.

"You're fooled easily." Replied Varin. "Or it's just the Prophets lies spread deep into our very culture... Perhaps a fight will cool your blood." Varin reached for his sword on his leg and pulled it off activating its blade. The sword was turquoise in colour and in seeing that the fight was with swords Xytan unsheathed his own. It had no custom blade colours but it did seem to glow brighter than normal.

Xytan and Varin circled each other for a while both observing each others form and then almost as if they knew when the other was going to strike they lunged at each other. Their swords smashed into each other causing them both to slide back a little. Varin slashed from the right and Xytan caught the swords blow with his own, sliding it of to the left and shoulder barging Varin causing him to stagger back. Xytan swept his sword from the bottom right to his to his top left and Varin was just able to catch his blow and recover. Xytan knew that by the time he was able to hit Varin they'd both be exhausted. Xytan pulled his sword back and quickly hopped backwards before Varin's sword almost caught him.

Xytan raised his sword high into the air and slammed it down, Varin saw his opportunity and caught Xytans blade between the middle of his and twisted. Xytan let go of his sword as Varin tossed it to one side. Varin was laughing as he lunged only to show an expression of shock as Xytan activated the blades located in his gauntlets and pushed Varins sword away. Xytan headbutted Varin causing him to stagger. He then brought his left gauntlet up to Varins sword and began to start hitting Varin with his right fist until he easily slid Varins blade from his hand. Varin knocked Xytan's fist out of the way and just before he threw a punch he felt his leg be hit by Xytans left leg, Forcing him to fall onto his stomach. Xytan grabbed the back of his armor catching the neck area and threw Varin onto his back. Xytan threw his foot onto Varins chest knocking the air out of his lungs. He raised Varin's own sword towards him and stood there silent.

"In all my years..." Said Varin panting trying to catch some air. "I have never seen anyone use their gauntlets in a sword duel. I bet you would like to know why I became a Heretic." Varin pulled out a covenant data chip from his right sword holster. "On this is what the prophets don't want you to know." He said. "Take it." Varin held out his right hand and Xytan took the chip with his left.

He immediately knew Varin had lied about the chip. It was a holographic emitter which produced a hologram showing a large amount of forerunner documents. It opened one labelled as... 'Halo' it showed an image of one of the holy rings however it appeared to fire some sort of beam and the forerunner data showed it to be a weapon against something called... The Flood. Xytan studied the hologram further to be sure it had not been tampered with. It hadn't. Xytan turned to Varin his foot still on his chest and he turned off the hologram.

"I now see." Said Xytan. "But on the honour of my ancestors I will uphold my mission."

"I understand." said Varin nodding his head. He knew he was going to die but he showed no signs of emotion, no fear in the slight. He didn't even flinch as Xytan thrust Varin's sword into his chest and left it there. Varin looked at him as the world turned black. He closed his eyes and his body went limp. He was able to mutter 'Find the truth.' Before he died.

Xytan pulled Varin's sword out and sheathed it. Strapping it to his left leg. He retrived his own sword that lay by the door. He picked it up and opened the door from his side. Able was the first to run through and Naridue was the last. They were checking around the room until they noticed Varin's corpse. They lowered their weapons waiting for Xytans response.

Xytan walked past all of them. Looking toward the ground. He know knew what caused the entire division to become Heretics.

"Xytan?" Asked thel worryingly. "Are you alright?" Xytan stopped midstep and turned to face his squad. He gestured for them to follow and they did so. They travelled towards the tunnel they came out of and Xytan stopped them. He pulled out the hologram emitter and began to play it.


	2. Chapter 2 New Assignments

**Im back and im just going to say that I literally finished this after uploading my Elder Scrolls Fanfic. Neat huh? Anyway this bit is going to do many time skips or flashbacks. These are marked with ###. And now you know. I also uploades this the day after the Elder scrolls fanfic so that it doesn't look like im spamming. Enjoy.**

Xytan put the device into a pouch on his armour. His team held their head in despair.

"So the great journey was false." Said Able depressing seeping put of his voice.

"It can't be!" Whimpered Naridue. "Xytan, please check if it was tampered with." Naridues eyes were looking at him, unbelieving.

"I did." Replied Xytan, his voice harbouring solemn. "We did so much for a lie. Now I see why Varin defected." Xytan looked over to Varin's sword, it was still holstered and hadn't been near the body, but blood still somehow made it onto it.

"What will the Covenant do if they find out about this?" Asked Relu her voice weak.

"Brand us as Heretics and have our corpses paraded." Replied Thel. They were interrupted in their thoughts by a special force Sangheili turning the corner.

"Xytan." Shouted Zare. "It is good to see you alive, is Varin delt with?" He asked noticing the new blade.

"He knew we were coming. That's why there were so little soldiers around, he must have sent them somewhere."

"We will find them." Said Zare. "Also the Minor you saved, he wishes to speak with you." Zare walked past them to the main control room and a team of Unngoy followed him carrying explosives.

"Let us not keep the Minor waiting." Said Xytan nodding his squad to follow. They walked through the empty halls where small remnants of battle remained. There was blood on the floors and some on the wall with many plasma burns surrounding corners. They made it to the entrance where the Minor was sat on a crate. Watching Unngoy and Sangheili prepare to detonate explosives.

The Minor looked over to them and stood up walking to them.

"I am in your debt." Said the Minor. "I may only be a Minor however, I was trained to be a pilot. If you would allow me I would like to fly your dropship." The Minor bowed his head in respect.

"Our last pilot was unfortunately lost." Said Xytan. "What experience do you have with piloting." He asked.

"I was part of the Helioskrill wing. Part of the fleet Cautious Peace." Xytan looked at him and looked back to the Forerunner facility. It was common practice to make sure that the supposed lies did not get broadcast ever again.

"I've heard stories of that fighter wing, they were some of the best. If you fought with them then I have total faith in your abilities." Xytan held out his hand and the Minor took it and shook it. "Welcome to Siqtar." Said Xytan. "Get to a phantom, the shipmaster will want a report. I don't think he'll wait any longer." The team with their new pilot.

Xytan walked over to his bunk, removing his gauntlet and carefully placing it on the bed.

He sat down for a while, simply taking in what he had found. The great journey wasn't what the prophets told them. They had declared humanity Heretics for reasons he could not fathom. He had been the one to order the glassing of a few planets. Billions killed, the planets uninhabitable. He contemplated his service with the Covenant. From his first campaign serving under Ultra Barev. He got up trying to escape the thoughts as of currently, plaguing him.

###

The rain fell on Xytan's red armour. He had only just been promoted to a Major and had already been assigned to invading a human planet. Thunder boomed and cracked in the background as he moved through the rubble of the city centre. Their were bodies littered everywhere composing of both Human and Covenant forces. He held his Needle rifle in one hand looking out towards the corvette in low orbit. He heard soft thudding behind him and he turned raising his rifle towards the sound. A man wearing simple cloth clothes stood before him, holding a pistol. Aiming for Xytans head. Xytan simply pulled the trigger and a pink needle embedded itself in his head, shortly exploding afterwards. He heard fast running towards him. He turned his head as a child ran towards the lifeless human. The child's eyes watering. She lifted her head and screamed "Dad! Wake up!"

Xytan kept his rifle on her his finger ready to pull the trigger. She turned her head at him and screamed "You hurt him! You hurt him!" Xytan couldn't pull the trigger. He did not understand why she didn't realise that he was dead. He heard more footsteps as a woman over to the child. Picking her up and turning towards Xytan. He had his rifle pointed at her and for what seemed like hours he lowered it. She turned and ran. He looked at the mans corpse and he felt something stir inside him. It was guilt. He realised that the man didn't want to fight, he wanted to protect his family. Xytan let his rifle slouch in his hands. Eventually lowering it. He turned and walked away, turning back to see the mans blood be washed away by the rain. Xytan turned a corner and didn't look back.

###

Xytan awoke from his nightmare. His eyes adjusted to the low light conditions and noticed the rest of his team asleep in their bunks. He slowly got up trying to be careful not to disturb them. He carefully put on his armour the sabatons first. Then the torso, shoulders, gauntlets and then finally the helmet. The full maroon on it all showing his Zealously and skill. He put in the HUD lenses which slowly booted up and he grabbed his rifle. The same rifle that he had that night with the child.

He walked out the room the automatic doors opening quietly and he ventured out into the purple corridors. He made his way to the mess hall, it was empty and he needed something to drink, he walked over to the machine on the far wall and pressed a few buttons on the terminal on it. Shortly after it dispensed a cup designed specifically for his species and began to slowly pour water into it.

He heard footsteps behind him and them a familiar voice.

"Why are you up so early Xytan?" Asked the Minor.

"I was getting thirsty Hareth." Xytan replied. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was assigned to night shifts under Varin's command. Hard to get back into the sleep pattern." He said using the machine next to him.

"I was able to pull a few strings with command. May I be the first to congratulate on your promotion Shipmaster. Even if it is for a phantom."

"I appreciate it. Now I can repay you for helping me."

"Don't mention it. Said Xytan taking his cup. "Honour my name with actions, not words." Xytan raised his cup and drank the water helping to put his mind at rest. "Naridue now has someone to talk to by the way. Said that he has a theory on incorporating an active dissonance modifier into dropships."

"Sounds interesting." Replied Hareth. "I'll see what his idea is when he's up and about." Hareth took his cup and drank the blue liquid that the machine had poured. "Ahh." He sighed in satisfaction. "Better than field rations."

"Don't get used to that Hareth. We'll be up and about soon enough."

"Yeah." Said Hareth. Xytan put his cup onto a conveyor of some sort and it vanished. A voice spoke out on the intercoms in the halls saying that they were about to return to High Charity.

"I'll see you when we next meet." Said Xytan walking out the mess hall.

Xytan had already had a transfer for his team already waiting for them. They didn't even have any time to sit back before being thrown into another ship. They were being assigned to a SDV class heavy corvette ready to depart to the human home world of Reach. The fleet began its jump to slipspace and they arrived in time to see the CSO class supercarrier Long night of solace slowly drift apart. It had been destroyed as if a slipspace rupture ripped it in half. Xytan ran to the hangars his squad already behind.

The corridors were beginning to become cramped as infantry ran to prepare for their drop onto the planets surface. Xytan arrived at the phantom Hareth jumping inside to start it up. Xytan went up into through its gravity lift and his squad joined him inside. They checked their weapons and prepared to drop.

###

The Spartan fired her sniper rifle at the rapidly appearing targets. All four shots slamming into them and knocking each of the four targets down. She waited for discs to be thrown up into the air and then fired. Taking all four down rapidly. Her friend sat next to her tapping on her Gungnir helmet. She turned to look at him, and his silver armour had a strong glint on its side. He sat their drinking out of a canteen his brown hair covering one of his eyes.

"You got a good eye Angel." He said in a thick south African accent.

"Aye, I've been shooting like this when I was almost through with basic training." She said in her very noticeable Scottish accent.

"Good to know you've got me back eh?"

"Must be." Replied Angel. "Besides Paul, what action are we going to see? Reach is way out of the war and I Doubt that any rebels here are going to make a move." Paul took a sip from his canteen.

"You never know?" He said. "They might try something. And when that happens I want to be the first one in." He said making a shooting motion with his hands.

"Pull!" Yelled Angel, and four more discus went flying through the air. Each one exploding with a loud bang. Paul stood up and nudged her and as she turned round she saw Paul pull a salute to the commander.

"Sir." Said Paul respectfully. The Commander stood in his dark orange armour his EVA helmet tucked under his arm.

"Save the pleasantries Paul." Said the commander. "How goes the training Angel?" He asked.

"Fine sir. I've almost broken my record."

"At this rate you might become better than a Spartan ll." Said the commander.

"Ha ha ha." Paul laughed hysterically "I don't know anyone that can hut a fly's wings at two thousand yards sir." He said Mockingly.

"A bit of an exaggeration." Replied Angel getting up off the floor. She took out the mag and put it on the table, pulling back the bolt on the sniper to eject the bullet.

The three talked for a while before separating just as the sun started to go down.

###

Angel was awoken by the sound of alarms going off throughout the base. Marines were sprinting through the corridors of the base. Grabbing whatever weapons that weren't bolted to a turret. She threw on her Gungnir helmet grabbed her rifle and magnum and sprinted towards the door. No one expected the Covenant to bring in a supercarrier and that caused lots of problems. The UNSC were outnumbered and needed extra fire support.

She ran outside only to be greeted by an explosion of plasma as marines flew in different directions. She slammed into a wall bringing her rifle up to her torso. She peeked over to see the front of the base teeming with Covenant forces.

She spotted an Ultra and raised her sniper following the target's skull.. She had her sights slightly in front of his head and she fired. The recoil kicked into her shoulder and the round pierced the ultra shields but ultimately bounced off his armour. She fired again only this time his body launched away from her as the bullet pushed him away.

She turned to a wraith and fired to rounds in rapid succession at the front. They popped off the hatch and she reloaded her sniper, tossing the mag over the wall. She took aim at the wraith again and fired. The Minor inside hunched over in his seat as purple sprayed onto his back seat.

Angel was about to take another shot but was interrupted by a Banshee that fired its bomb towards her. She jumped just out of reach and her shields took a little bit of damage. She could hear he front gate open and as she peered over five warthogs rolled out the gate followed by a the Scorpions and three squads of Marines.

A Marine slammed into the cover next to her raising his DMR to take a shot. He fired and hit an unshielded Minor in the head. She raised her rifle and picked three targets. She pulled her trigger once then twice and then three times. Three minors fell to the floor dead. A phantom flew towards the base opening its doors allowing a whole new Elite team to replace those that were lost. She was just about to reload and fire at them as they were quickly engulfed in fire as an explosion from a Scorpions canister shell annihilated them. She was just about to cheer as she watched a wing of Banshees destroy the Scorpion and turn to the other.

She took aim at the banshees barely noticing the Marine next to her cry out as a group of Rangers landed on the wall. She fired and blew off a Banshees wing causing it to fall into the ground, she was about to fire another shot as plasma slammed into her. She jumped behind a wall only to watch the Marine scream in pain as he fell back. She leaned round now acknowledging the Rangers.

She pulled her pistol off her leg and tossed a grenade round the wall. She popped round and raised her pistol, firing at the nearest Ranger as her grenade exploded. His shields down her bullet pierced his helmet and made him crumple. She fired rapidly six shots at the rest of the Rangers. Their shields were low or down they also crumpled to the floor. dead.

More Marines had reached her and began to move along the wall. Spreading out to hold off the Covenant. The other Scorpion had been destroyed and the marines on the ground were being overrun. Angel went to aim her sniper and fired another three shots at the enemy. She went to reload but due to her haste to get to the wall she didn't have another mag. She picked up the now dead Marines DMR its ammo counter saying he only had eight shots. She took aim and scored a kill before the DMR clicked empty. The Covenant had called more troops and the base seemed lost, that was until Broadsword bombers swept over the area. Delivering their ordinance onto the Covenant.

The Marines cheered as the Phantoms were blown out the sky. their occupants sent flying over the battlefield. The battle had been won as Covenant forces began to retreat out of the a flash blocked out the light of the sun as the Supercarrier above them in orbit exploded. Pieces of debris fell from the sky and it seemed as if they had defended Reach. Then a massive Covenant fleet jumped in. The people at the base didn't know that yet. But now instead of a supercarrier they were now fighting a flotilla.

###

Embers filled the air Angel shoved a knife into the minors neck. Her sniper holstered on her back was dry. She held her pistol in her left hand letting the bullets fly. She was going to die soon. She heard her Magnum click and a Minor charged at her. She dodged out the way and as he passed she shoved the knife into his neck causing him to trip and die. She turned quickly putting her pistol in its holster. Her right arm aching from the blows she was forced to deliver. She was tired and out of breath. Then out of nowhere she felt something slam into her side. Pushing her into a rock. The pain caused through her body and her head ringed from the slam. She slumped down and the officer picked her up. He held her by the neck and pointed his sword to her chest. She was beginning to pass out from the hold and just as the officer pulled his arm back to thrust his sword into her he stopped.

A look of surprise came across his face. He looked towards his chest to see two blue glowing tips protruding from his chest. He released his hold and Angel fell. She felt a jolt of pain emanating from her spine. She looked up to see the officer be pushed down. A Zealot stood behind where the officer stood. She began to close her eyes and she heard him shout something. Another Zealot ran over and he pointed to her. Her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3 A Fragile Alliance

Angel began to open her eyes. Her head still hurt from that last fight. She was lucky to be alive. She had her helmet removed. It was laid out next to her. She had brown hair that was worn long. This was coupled with green eyes. She took her Gungnir helmet and put it on. The shielding system began to kick in and the HUD activated. She looked around where she was. She was in some form of cave. There was a little bit of ringing in her ears which prevented her from noticing the strange sound nearby. Her SRS99-AM sniper was already loaded and had a few magazines scattered about. Some were fully loaded and the others were either almost finished or empty. Her magnum wasn't their however a new one was there to take its place.

The ringing began to subside and only now she noticed the strange sound coming from behind her. She grabbed the magnum and turned. Her eyes only saw through the sights of her gun.

She turned round a small wall that blocked her view of the main part of the cave. She saw three Jackals asleep. Their weapons resting on the ground. A noise of heavy footsteps came from outside. She hid round the wall and peeked out. A single Zealot stood there. He leaned against the cave entrance wall looking out. Angel didn't bother to fire. There was a reason she hadn't been killed yet but she didn't want to reveal herself now.

"Able." Said Xytan. Able turned to look at him from the cave wall he was leaning on.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The Covenant is beginning to glass the city's. Were going to have to get out of here quick." Xytan walked past Able into the cave. "Is the Demon awake?"

"No. She hasn't moved since we brought her in."

"Well then." Xytan looked at the cave and over to where angel was hiding.

Angel couldn't understand what they were saying but one of the Zealots looked over towards her. Her heart began to race as he walked over to her. She pulled out her knife to go for him when he was near. He stopped close to the wall. She noticed at her feet there was a large gap in the wall. He knew she was there. She thought he would draw his sword or wake the Jackals. But he simply stood their calmly.

"No use standing there Demon." Said the Zealot. Crap was all that Angel could think as he stepped closer. "I wish to speak. That is all." The Zealot said.

"No you don't." Replied Angel. Why did I do that? she thought.

"I do. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. I believe that is worth your time to listen to me." Angel sighed. She was dead no matter what happened. She stepped out holding out her magnum. "Why raise a gun when I will not do the same." Angel hesitantly lowered her weapon.

"What do you want?" She asked attempting to remain calm.

"Me and my closest allies are no longer with the Covenant. We wish to assist you in escaping. We have been misguided by those in charge. And so we seek redemption. We will assist you if you assist us."

"How will I know if you're lying?" Angel asked.

"How indeed. To answer that tell me. Why would I kill my own brothers to save you?" Angel looked to one side trying to think of a reason why he would do that. "Oh and I forgot to introduce myself. I am Xytan 'Vadum. Traitor to the Covenant." Angel looked at him unsure what to say.

"Angel." She said. "I am Angel Barowstone." she looked him waiting for a sword to strike her. She now noticed the Jackals get up and stretch. Some took notice of her but began readying their gear. Xytan motioned for Able to gather everyone else. Able walked over to him the Kig-yar taking defensive positions outside the cave.

The rest of Siqtar walked in. They looked over to Angel but did not take any action towards her.

"Siqtar." Said Xytan looking at his squad. "We have a new ally. I suggest you introduce yourselves. Angel this is Able 'Lodam." Xytan motioned over to Able with his hand. He gave a quick bow of the head and went to preparing his Beam Rifle. "He is our marksman and my second in command. This is Relu 'Vadam." Xytan motioned over to Relu who said.

"Good to meet you." Angel was surprised to see a female Sangheili as all they fought were males.

"Relu is third in command and is our support." Continued Xytan. "Then we have Thel 'Refum." Thel stepped forward looking over to her then stepped back. "Thel is our close quarters specialist and finally we have Naridue 'Refum. Our engineer." Naridue stepped forward. He was holding a carbine and gave a nod to Angel before turning to the cave. "The Kig-yar are led captain Tór. Of course there is one more in our team. Our pilot. So Angel I take it your our sniper. You'll be with Able." She looked over to the one who'd introduced himself as Able who sat modifying the scope on his beam rifle.

"Welcome to Siqtar." Said Able looking up.

"Angel I suggest grabbing your equipment and getting ready. We're only a few miles away from where the covenant was searching for you. They'll be right on top of us if we don't hurry. There's a Human ship getting ready to leave barely up North. That is where we will take you." Xytan turned and picked up his needle rifle, plasma rifles and his two swords. Angel headed towards the back of the cave and grabbed her sniper. She picked up the spare magazines and put them in a pouch on her right leg. She moved to the door where only a single Jackal remained waiting for her. She stepped out with him and into the mountainous terrain around her.

They'd been travelling for hours now. She'd met the Jackal called Tór and she stayed close to the Zealot team. They began to climb up a steep bank and when she joined them she saw the ship they'd talked about. It was The Pillar Of Autumn. She had been assigned here once for security detail and she felt hope when she saw a MAC cannon begin firing towards the Phantoms approaching it. The mountains were too large to cross and she had to hope that they would make it in time. She looked up and noticed the Covenant cruiser moving to fire. She merely watched as the MAC aimed towards it and fired. The Covenant ship exploded and pieces of it began to rain down. The Pillar Of Autumn began to take off and it flew into the sky. Leaving her behind. Xytan sighed. He went to pull something out his pouch and pressed down on it. It flashed and made a slight beeping noise.

"I'm calling in Hareth. I pulled the location of a base of heretics out of the data system and deleted its existence. We may be able to hide out their for a while." Xytan said looking over to the smoking MAC cannon. "Angel. Im sorry we could not get you off your home world. We hoped to be able to get you to another system on that ship."

"Home world?" Asked Angel slightly confused. "This isn't my home world."

"Then there is still an ember." Said Xytan. "Putting out that beacon will make a lot of attention. Fortunately, I believe that Hareth is nearby." A phantom came into view nearby. It hovered near the beacon and opened up its gravity lift to left the Zealots and Spartan in. "Lets go. Angel will you come with us?"

"What choice do I have?" She asked.

"None" Replied Xytan. "If you stay you will die. If you wish to fight another day than you can come with us." Angel looked out towards Reach. The nearest city was smouldering and covered in glass.

"I'll go." Said Angel. "But I want answers on the way."

"I'll be happy to answer them." Said Xytan as he floated up into the phantom. Followed by the others. Angel went up last and when she got inside the hatch closed and the phantom set in motion. The Jackals sat down all six of them. She couldn't tell was who in the Zealot team yet. To her they all seemed the same.

"The human ship is fleeing." Said Hareth through the comms. "It's going to make it out of here. We can slip by. Im making the jump to slipspace now." The phantom seemed to grow lighter as it jumped into slipspace. It had barely even been ten minutes before they had completed their jump. "Were here. Xytan I suggest you talk to them. Their cruiser is moving to intercept." Xytan looked towards a terminal that was near the cockpit door as a communication link was established with the cruiser.

"Unknown vessel. Identify yourself." Came a voice.

"Xytan 'Vadum. I am Xytan 'Vadum, traitor to the Covenant."

"Xytan 'Vadum?" Came the voice. "If you're really no longer part of the Covenant then you can begin your descent towards the planet." The communication closed and the phantom descended towards the forested planet.

The phantom flew towards the base that was hidden in-between dense forest. The landing pad was located in a small clearing. It was barely big enough for a phantom to fit into it. The hatch opened and Xytan descended from the gravity lift. Two minors ran towards him. They had their plasma rifles raised in case Xytan made a move. An Ultra walked over to him. His armour had been painted orange with black detailing. A Heretic symbol had been applied onto his right shoulder.

"I never thought our paths would intertwine Major." Said the Ultra.

"Barev?" Said Xytan.

"And you remember me. It's always good to know that you my most loyal squad member hadn't forgotten me." Said Barev. Able jumped down from the phantom causing the two Minors to aim their rifles at him. "Yours, I presume?" Asked Barev.

"My whole squad and a pilot." Said Xytan.

"Why did you even come here?" asked Barev.

"To seek redemption for past deeds. The prophets lied to us. I know that now." Said Xytan looking down.

"Lower your weapons." Said Bareth. The Minors lowered their rifles and Thel dropped down from the phantom. Relu joined him and then Naridue came down last. He was holding his Carbine and Xytan's needle rifle. The Zealots stood behind Xytan and he turned round to them.

"Where's Angel?" He asked.

"In the phantom. I told Tór to keep an eye on her." Said Able.

"Get her down here. It's best we introduce her now."

"Two females in your squad?" Asked Barev.

"Now their is." Said Xytan as Thel went up the lift. "Do me a favour and tell your Minors to lower their weapons." Angel came down from the phantom. The Minors raised their rifles and prepared to fire before Barev stopped them.

"Why did you bring a human? I can understand your squad but humans are our enemies." Barev signalled to the minors to keep their weapons raised.

"Would it not be better to ally with the humans. They have fought against the impossible with courage and bravery. They are much more like us at times. There is no use in fighting the enemy of our enemy." Xytan merely walked past Barev towards the door. The Minors kept their weapons raised on Angel as she walked past. The Zealots followed in after her and they waited for Barev by the door.

Barev moved over towards them and the two minors watched Tór and Hareth exit the phantom. The walked behind them and Barev opened the door allowing them all to enter. Barev led them through the winding corridors and with each turn more Sangheili and Unngoy would stare at Angel. They would look at her until they disappeared from view. Barev led them up a large flight of stairs. He opened the door and ushered Xytan and his team in. He gave Angel a quick glance as she entered. He sealed the door behind them.

The room was large and rectangular. It had massive curved supports holding up its roof and much like a bridge of a ship it was manned at every point. Everyone in the room turned towards Angel. Some raised weapons but most stared at her. Only a few continued on their work. On a raised platform stood a General. His armour much like Barevs had been painted orange. The armour however had been adorned with multiple symbols that beared insults to the Covenant. He turned to the team. His main focus was Xytan but he couldn't help but note Angel.

"Xytan 'Vadumee." Said the general. "A Zealot turned Heretic. The most loyal and elite soldiers no longer on their side. Ironic. But tell me this. Why would one help our enemies. Why would one help a Human?" The General stood there waiting for a response. His green eyes watching them.

"An enemy of the Covenant is our friend. What more useful an ally is one that fights for the same reason you do?" Said Xytan.

"That may be true. But what does not stop her from betraying us?" Asked the General.

"She needs help. And former members of the Covenant make the best help. Would you not agree?"

"She may stay. But if she makes any hostile action you and your squad will die."

"Then I will make sure that does not happen. Tell your men to stand down. I do not wish to have to return fire." The General turned to a console and began to type a message. Xytan walked out of the command centre and proceeded towards the mess hall. Angel followed Able as he followed the signs to a shooting range.

"I guess your looking to train human?" Said Able as they stepped into a large hall. "Grab the spare beam rifle over there. It's a training version." Able sat down on a bench and flicked a switch on his beam rifle. Angel picked up the spare and aimed down the sights. It was heavy in her hand and until she fired it she wouldn't know what kind of recoil it would have. Able stood up and aimed down the hall. He he stood behind the barrier and he pressed the button. Multiple targets appeared. He shot them one by one as they went up and down. Some of them moved rapidly others didn't. He fired at a target and it bounced off of it and hit another. He fired at the last one and it fell down. He turned to Angel. "So human. Do you think you can beat that?" Angel looked at him and looked over to the targets.

"I think I could." She replied. Able let out a slight laugh as she readied her rifle. She fired and immediately took note of the recoil. It wasn't as strong as a sniper rifle but it still did have a kick. The targets popped up one by one and she took them down. She pulled the trigger on the last one and her rifle began to overheat.

"Impressive." Said Able. "Looks like I have a rival." Able reset the targets and prepared to do the range again.

Xytan sat down on a bunk. He was tired from hiding. Reach wasn't kind but he did what he had to. He began to remove his helmet and put it onto a side. He removed his gauntlets and got ready to sleep. His under armour was all that remained as he lay down. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he drifted into the void of sleep.

Xytan was walking down the hall of the covenant CAS carrier. He was flanked either side by two Ultras. The fleetmaster turned and looked at him.

"Zealot. Now is the time to cleanse this filth. Glass the planet." Xytan reached out to a terminal. He put his hand down on the button and a beam of plasma ravaged the planet. He watched as the rest of the fleet turned the planet charred black. Its surface becoming glass. He heard cheers from around the ship as the human planet fell.

Xytan woke up. The bunks around him contained the rest of his squad. Angel was at the far back with a bunk of her own. She had her helmet placed next to her. Xytan got up and carefully put his gear on. He walked out the door and walked over to a window. He looked outside into the darkness. He walked over to a door that led him out. He looked up at the sky. Its entrancing blue red colours lighting up the darkness. The moon was full and dimly lit the area. Xytan only noticed the lake in front of him. He looked into the still water. His reflection looked back at him. Relu stood behind him.

"Something wrong?" She said.

"Nothing. I just woke up is all." Xytan replied.

"No. There is something wrong. Waking up this often isn't normal. Somethings bothering you. What is it?" Relu stood beside as he looked into the water.

"I remember every evil deed I committed for the Covenant. I remembered the glassing I ordered. I wish I had known the truth before hand."

"Unfortunately you can't change the past. You have to keep your mind set on the present and future."

"I know that." Xytan sighed. "It's hard to forget the past when it haunts you in the present."

"Listen." Relu put her hand on his shoulder. "Try to think about what we now fight for. Those decisions are what shaped you." Relu turned back towards the door.

"Relu. Thank you." Was all Xytan said as she walked back to the bunks. Xytan looked back at the lake. There were strange bird like creatures sat calmly on the surface. When his mind was at ease he went back inside.

"It isn't like the food on High Charity but it'll do." Said Thel. Naridue was sat across the table from him. He began to slowly tear at the cooked meat. They used knives to cut them into small pieces that they could then fit in their mouths easily.

"At least its warm." Said Naridue. "For a bunch of rebels. They sure do know how to cook.

"How is the human anyway? Did they figure what they eat?" Asked Thel.

"I think so. She must've eat it quick though. She isn't here anymore."

"You were the one who I had to drag here." Said Thel mockingly. "I swear you haven't changed since we were children."

"I like to be fully rested."

"I like breakfast. Do try and get up on time next time."

"No promises." Said Naridue.

Angel was sitting in a common room. Elites and Grunts were playing games and talking with each other to keep themselves busy. A few gave her a quick glance but they paid her no mind. Relu walked in and sat down next to her.

"And how's the odd one out?" She asked.

"Doing fine. I was planning on hitting the range. See if I can break my record."

"I think Able has beat you there. last I checked he set the newest one."

"Damn. Is he usually this competitive?" Asked Angel.

"Not usually. But your closest anyone has come to beating him. You did beat him. He's considered you his rival and now he's stepping up the game." Angel sat their for a while. She turned to Relu and asked.

"How come your the only female here?" She asked.

"Males are expected to join the military. We have to sit back and make sure our keeps are running. We're trained together though. That way we have an effective home guard."

"So how did you join?" Angel asked. She wanted to know about the Elite's past.

"I was part of the homeguard of the Vadam keep. Xytan was able to pull a few strings to get me in. He saw potential in me. You could say he saw right." Angel sat there unsure what to say. A Grunt walked up to her.

"H. Hello. Human." It said nervously. "I was. Um. Told to find out what you, um. Eat." Angel looked over to him. The Grunt was shaking in fear and she answered him.

"Meat, fruits and vegetables." She said. The grunt turned and walked away quickly.

"The Unngoy are afraid of you." Said Relu.

"Are they always afraid?" Asked Angel.

"Yes. They are scared of just about anything."

"Huh." Angel looked around the room. Two Elites argued over a table and she stood up. "I'm going to the range." She said walking out.

Able was walking with Xytan through the courtyard. He had just been with him as the general explained their situation.

"The Covenant have found an actual Halo." Said Able.

"Indeed. But their battlenet was saying that they released something called the Flood." Xytan said. A loud sound was heard as a wraith drove in front of them.

"They say there is a human on that ring. They call him a Demon. He destroyed it. Did he not?"

"Yes. Hard to believe isn't it? Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadam is going to be put before the council. It will be shown here too." Able stopped for a moment and continued walking. Xytan turned to him. "Something wrong?"

"My record was beaten. She's better than she looks." Able said looking over to a terminal. Able hurried over to the shooting range. Xytan turned and carried on walking.

The entire based was cramped wherever a terminal was located. Thel 'Vadams trial had been swift and unjustly. Angel was stood next to Xytan and she watched as the Elite was bound by shackles. Electricity coursed through his armour causing him to roar in pain. Two Brutes ripped his armour off as another brute pulled a molten metal rod that raised from the floor.

"You've drawn quite a crowd." Said the Brute.

"If they came to hear me beg then they will be disappointed." Said Thel 'Vadam. The brute pointed the molten end of the metal at the Elite and branded him. When he pulled back there was a symbol. The same one painted onto some of the Elite's around the base armour. The terminal went blank as the signal cut. The Sangheili around the terminals went back to their previous duties. Angel looked over to Xytan who just crossed his arms and walked away. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned to see Able holding two Beam Rifles. He tossed one over to her and she caught it.

"I got permission to go hunting. Let's see if you can hit real targets." Able said smugly. They walked out and Relu stood next to Xytan as he watched them leave.

"They're becoming good friends." Said Relu.

"Able respects her. And to take her hunting, something I've only done once, shows that he has respect for her skill."

"When do you think we're leaving this base?"

"Soon." Said Xytan. Relu left him standing there as he looked out the window. He had a feeling that a new Arbiter had just been found.


	4. Chapter 4

Xytan ran through the corridors of the base. The Covenant followed a ship that was sent out and now they were on the doorstep. Angel was behind him with her sniper. Able was waiting by the door with the rest of Siqtar. Xytan ran up to them and stopped.

"We are to fight them in the forest. Cut off their reinforcements before they arrive." A Banshee flew overhead towards the forest. Ghosts rushed past to move up to other positions and Spectres ferried troops out the base.

"Hareth is coming in with his phantom. He'll drop us off behind the front. After that we're on our own."

"What about Tór?" Asked Thel.

"He'll try and hold the line here." Xytan replied. A phantom hovered above them and they ascended into the gravity lift. They flew for twelve minutes before a side door opened. Xytan jumped followed by Able, Relu, Thel, Naridue and finally Angel.

"Angel." Said Able. "Count how many you take out. Then we will see who is best." Angel just pulled back the bolt on her sniper and followed Xytan as he moved forward. Xytan raised his fist as a Covenant wraith drove by. He moved his hand towards it and Naridue jumped on its back. He slammed a grenade into it and the resulting explosion destroyed the Wraith. Able began to climb up a rock and he could see where Covenant forces were. Angel followed Relu as she sat on the edge of the clearing.

"Up." Said Relu pointing to the rock wall. Angel nodded and climbed up. The view was impressive. She looked through her scopes at the Elites running around on the ground. She aimed at a Minor ready to fire. She heard a fuel rod fire and she looked over to the explosions. Naridue ran out into a large clearing firing rods at a wraith. It turned and went to ram him. He slipped out the way and latched on. He attached a grenade to the inside of the drivers canopy. He jumped off as the Wraith exploded. Angel looked back at the Minor she was watching. He lay on the floor with a pink needle stuck inside his head. Xytan ran with Relu next to him. He pushed an Ultra to the floor and drew a Turquoise sword and stabbed it into the Ultra's chest. Relu slammed into a Ranger who tried to fight back but she put her gauntlet into his face. He staggered back as she let the blades in her gauntlet go into his neck. Thel got on top of the other Ranger and slammed his head into the ground. A beam flash sent one of the Rangers tumbling.

"One." Said Able over the comms. Angel took aim at the last Ranger and in just a second he fell as a high velocity round sent him flying. Xytan turned on his camouflage and became almost invisible. Relu and Thel did the same and they disappeared. "Look right Angel." Said Able. Angel swung her sniper to the right as a line of wraiths exploded in blue light. Infantry ran forward in the confusion and Angel fired. Able also engaged and soon the twelve plus infantry squad dropped before they could escape. Another wave of infantry ran through. Xytan uncloaked as he swept one of their legs from under them. He stabbed his sword into him. He turned pulling it out and lunged into a General. He pulled out his sword and Relu cut off the head of a Minor next to him. Brutes ran out of the forest now and Xytan turned to them. He sheathed the sword and fired his Needle rifle into them. The first Brute exploded in a pink mist and he fired on another. Two others were engulfed in green energy as they were sent falling into the ground. Naridue reloaded the fuel rod he held and Thel pushed away a Brute. He raised his plasma rifles and shot him multiple times. The brute fell over as it ran at him.

The battle was like this. A new infantry wave would rush out and Xytan and his squad would take them out. Eventually troops stopped arriving at their position. Angel aimed in with her sniper and just as she fired at a lone brute she heard a click from her gun. She reached down for another magazine but found that there were none.

She heard a beam fire and looked at Able through her scope. He put his beam rifle onto his back and pulled out a carbine that hung from his side. He began his descent down from the cliff he was dug into. Angel began her climb down. When she reached the floor she picked up a carbine lying conveniently on the floor. She walked up to Xytan who sat concealed in tall grass.

"Either the base has fallen or the Covenant is giving up. I do not know the answer." Said Xytan as Angel approached. "We're going to one of their forward camps to find out what's happening. Your armour is compatible with Active Camouflage I assume?" Xytan reached into his pouch and pulled out a curved Covenant device. He gave it to Angel and it attached to her armour like any UNSC made armour ability. She became almost invisible as it began to calibrate to her size and shape. Xytan activated his and began to whisper into the comms. "Everyone. On me."

Xytan got to a line of dense shrubbery that he could hide in. He and Angel looked out and they could see a small Covenant outpost. There was something off however. Bodies of Sangheili and Brutes were strewn across the ground. An Ultra was fighting off a Brute with his fists. The Brute went to deliver and upper cut but the Sangheili side stepped and punched the Brute in the face. The Brute staggered backwards and wiped the blood from his mouth. He ran at the Sangheili and threw him to the side. The Brute pulled out a plasma rifle on him and fired. The Ultras shields collapsed and the firing stopped. The Ultra looked over to the Brute as he was pulled over to one side. Xytan had his gauntlet in his neck and let him drop to the floor.

"Thank you Zealot." Said the Ultra. "These Brutes tried to betray us. Said it was the prophets orders. I was asleep when they struck."

"Seems we've all been betrayed one way or another." Said Xytan looking over to the corpses. "First Thel 'Vadam branded a Heretic and then the Honour Guards replaced. Now this."

"It isn't enough that we're fighting Heretics but now Brutes. The Unngoy and Lekgolo joined us but we're still up against the rest."

"What is your name Ultra?" Asked Xytan.

"Sariv 'Wattinree." Replied the Ultra picking up a Needle Rifle. "You?" He asked.

"Xytan 'Vadum. A name now vilified and hated." The Ultra looked at him in surprise.

"Hated? Why would you be? You're a hero to many." Said the Ultra walking over to him.

"I am no hero. I work with the Heretics you came to kill. I know secrets about the rings that would get me killed." Xytan began to walk back to the base. The Ultra followed behind.

"Where are you going?" Asked the Ultra.

"Back to base. You may join me. But I do not know of your safety." Able un cloaked next to him. He followed next to Xytan and Relu uncloaked behind the Ultra. As they broke the tree line they could see many Sangheili walking into the base. Some were carried in, others limped in but not one was going to fight each other anymore.

Angel only now uncloaked behind Xytan. The Ultra turned and quickly raised his weapon at her. Thel calmly pushed it down and the Ultra looked at her.

"Why is their a Human here?" Asked the Ultra.

"She is here because I wanted her to be. If you have a problem. Well try and shoot her. You'll have us to worry about." Xytan said walking through the main gate. The Ultra stopped for a small second and continued to walk.

Xytan was stood next to the Heretic leader Reethar 'Mdama. The Reethar wore Covenant General armour and was talking to other generals in the room. There were also Shipmasters that bickered over the table.

"Why should we have to listen to these Heretics!" Shouted a Shipmaster

"They were kind enough to offer us shelter here. Would you rather be with the Brutes?" Said another.

"The Covenant betrayed us all in one way or another. Do you think the Covenant will let you go back? They'll kill all of us." Said Reethar. The Shipmaster merely glared at him and retreated from the argument. "We need to combine our forces. We have a few Corvettes we can use."

"And my fleet has enough ships to carry all of our troops and vehicles." Said a fleetmaster. "However some would refuse to fight for us on both sides. We need a strong leader someone everyone looks up to and respects." The table of Shipmasters and Reethar followed the fleetmasters stare over to Xytan.

"I am no hero." Said Xytan. "But I feel that I am not worthy of leading a fleet. War has already taken a toll on me." Said Xytan.

"Why do you always shame yourself? You didn't even wear the 'ee' on the end of your name. How come?" Asked Reethar.

"I do not feel myself worthy of such a title." Replied Xytan.

"Unfortunately Xytan you are the only one who everyone here would fight for. I'd die under your command. For your lance carries much honour." Xytan sighed. He looked around the table and saw the expectation in everyone's eyes. He lowered his head and sighed.

"I will take command. But you must be able to take command while I am gone." Said Xytan walking to the door.

A voice resounded through the base, various speakers carried it into the furthest reaches and corners.

"All forces. There has been a change in command." Said the fleetmaster. "I Lorkor 'Moramee am stepping down. In my place Zealot Xytan 'Vadumee will be in command of all forces. We are departing immediately. The wounded will be left with a ship in orbit and a small contingent of forces. All squads report to your officers for your new stations and assignments." The base became loud and crowded. Squads of Sangheili moved through the corridors with purpose. Phantoms began to lift troops up to the small fleet above. Xytan was the first to inspect his new ship. The CCS class was called Unfathomable Silence. Xytan was looking out to all of the monitors on the ship. They had been listening in on the Covenant battle net. Brutes were killing every Sangheili they found. And High Charity was a slaughter house for all. A new ring had been found but a Human known as 'The Demon' was on it.

Xytan had waited for the signal that all Sangheili were at their stations. He was sat in a large chair eager to jump. And take the fight to the Covenant.

A Minor walked in and pressed a button on a nearby terminal. The bridge lit up and various Sangheili and Unngoy began to man all the areas. Lorkor walked in. He gave his command to Xytan but the Sangheili still gave him a bow of respect as he past.

"All troops are ready to depart." Said Lorkor.

"Then send word to the fleet." Said Xytan as a holographic image of where his ships were appeared. "Get the destroyers at the back of the formation. Frigates up front. Make sure they put full power to shields. Destroyers will use them as cover while they put all their power to weapons." Lorkor began to yell out the order and the ships began to reform. All fighters had been docked and the formation was complete.

Four CAR Frigates sat at the front. Two SDV Class Heavy Corvettes guarded the flanks and Five RPV class light destroyers sat at the rear. Three CCS class battlecruisers made up the centre and multiple ORS class heavy cruisers filled up the gaps. Xytan leaned forward carefully inspecting the formation. Once he was happy with it he leaned back and ordered the jump to slipspace.

The Unfathomable Silence jumped in supported by its small fleet. There was multiple Covenant ships firing on each other near high charity. A communication opened up with a fleet master.

"Zealot. We need assistance. The Arbiter is on the ring and we need to send reinforcements. Are you available?" Asked the fleet master."

"I will lend any assistance I can." Replied Xytan.

"Reethar your in charge. Alert Siqtar. I'm heading down." Xytan walked out the bridge and Reethar sent down a signal to Siqtar. A voice rang out through the ship.

"All ground forces prepare for deployment. All ships fire at will. The brutes will pay in their blood." Said Reethar.

Xytan was in the hangar as a phantom left. Troops ran to dropships as fast as they could. Relu ran next to Xytan as Able and Thel began to enter their phantom. Xytan entered the phantom to see everyone else ready to go. Xytan watched Relu enter and as the hatch closed the phantom flew out the hangar.

High Charity's defence fleet was firing on itself. Ships were destroying over the betrayal and the phantom was now flying towards Halo. Xytan had only gotten a small look at it but he knew that it massive.

"Xytan." Said Hareth. "Were closing in on the Arbiters position. He appears to be in a spot of trouble. From what I've gathered Brutes are closing in on his position. Make sure that few survive." Xytan merely gave a nod and everyone got ready to jump out the door. Angel had plasma rifles securely strapped to her upper leg and a carbine hanging off her back. She held a beam rifle and was ready to jump. Able had the same and Relu, Able and Naridue carried a range of weapons. Naridue had a fuel rod, carbine and twin plasma rifles with a sword on his thigh. Relu held a Carbine and carried a needler on lower back a carbine and a sword. Thel held a needle rifle and was similarly as well armed as Naridue, excluding the fuel rod cannon.

The side door opened and the team jumped out the Phantom. A pair of brutes turned to face them but were gunned down by the Phantom. Xytan ran to the door of the Forerunner building. The rest of his team followed him in and Hareth flew off with a pair of Banshees in pursuit.

Xytan slammed into a Brute and drew his sword. He swung into the Brutes chest and caused him to topple over. A hail of pink needles flew past him and caused a Brute captain to explode in a pink mist. Thel fired on a Brute who ran round a corner and he was sent flying as the plasma burned his hide. Able joined Xytan drawing his sword.

"There's going to be many of them." Said Able.

"Then lets send them all to their deaths." Replied Xytan running forward. He slowed and carefully looked around a corner. Four Brutes were walking towards the inner doors and Xytan pulled the needle rifle off his back. He opened fire and as the Brute he fired at turned he exploded in a pink mist. Able slid round the corner and fired his Carbine. A Brutes hat went flying and the Brute fell backwards as another round made impact with his skull.

"There coming from multiple angles." Said Able reloading.

"Angel, Able you take this entrance. Relu with me we'll take the second. Thel, Naridue take the third." Ordered Xytan running down a hall with Relu in tow.

Thel ran behind Naridue as his sword cut into a Brute. Naridue fired his needle rifle at a rapidly approaching Brute. The brute was pulled to the side by Thel who stuck a plasma grenade to the Brutes right cheek and kicked him towards three other brutes. Blue light blinded them as a loud bang rang throughout their heads.

"Just like old times right Thel?" Yelled Naridue as he shot down a Brute.

"Feels like it." Grunted Thel as he swept a Brutes leg and stabbed into his chest. A Brute charged towards him and Naridue caused him explode in pink. An explosive hit Naridue and caused him to slide back. He turned over to the brute captain who laughed. Only to be replaced by shock when plasma burned the left side of his face. The Brute turned as Thel punched him in the face with a devastating upper cut that knocked off his helmet and Naridue landed a shot between his eyes.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Said Naridue looking over to the next wave.

Angel rolled out of the way of a Brute that tried to slam into her. She jumped onto his back drew her knife and stabbed it into his neck. He threw her off and tried to pull the knife out but ended up and the floor dead. Able tossed a plasma grenade onto a Brute who ran into his friends in front of him in blind rage and blew up in a spectacular explosion.

Able fired a quick shot from his beam rifle which hit a Brute running forward and caused him to fall down. Angel fired her beam rifle causing a Brute a good distance away to lose his helmet. She fired again and the round went through him and bounced off of a wall and hit another Brute square in the head.

"Look out!" Shouted Able as a Brute threw a grenade directly at Angel. She barely evaded it moving her entire body to the left of it to stop it from sticking. The Brute slammed into Angel and began to slam his hands into her. She felt the first blow and a sharp pain jolted through her spine. Able drew his sword and thrust it into the Brute. He pulled the Brutes corpse off of her and helped her up.

"You good?" Said Able.

"Yeah." Said Angel reaching for the beam rifle on the floor. She looked down the corridor at the many bodies of Brutes that lay on the ground. Able stood next to her. The area was calm and quiet.

"Did they give up?" Asked Angel looking down the dark corridor.

"Brutes rarely ever give up." Said Able in reply. He pulled a Carbine holstered on his side and tensed himself for a massive rush that never came. The comms were static for a while and they heard Relu over the comms.

"Tartarus is dead. The Arbiter is getting ready to leave. Rendezvous at the exit were at."

"Sounds like we won. I think." Said Able turning around the corridor and walking down. Angel followed close behind watching behind for anymore Brutes.

Xytan walked up to the Arbiter with a limp. He was clutching his arm from where a brute shot almost snapped it. The corridor here was covered in the most bodies. Relu fared no better than Xytan. Her arm while not broken was in pain and her right leg was almost snapped in half.

"Arbiter." Said Xytan giving a bow of respect. "It is an honour to meet you." Xytan looked over him as two humans emerged from the door behind the Arbiter with an Oracle in tow. They looked at him and Xytan turned back to the Arbiter.

"What are our orders?" Asked Xytan as blood dripped from his arm.

"Get to the ships and prepare for departure to Earth. The human home world." Replied the Arbiter who noticed the purple blood fall onto the floor. The Arbiter noticed the large amount of dead Brutes on the floor and said. "But you Zealot. You are to recover from your injuries." The Arbiter walked past him and Xytan gave a low nod as the humans walked past. He saw Thel arrive round the corner with Naridue and they helped Xytan and Relu slowly limp towards the exit.

Angel and Able caught up to them quickly and they followed closely.

"Angel." Said Xytan. "We're going to Earth. The Arbiter is heading there. You can go home." Angel looked at him and listened carefully for anything else he had to say. "But, there is still a place for you here in Siqtar if you wish to serve with us still." Angel continued walking until a phantom came into view in front of them. There was a Marine and a Naval Officer stood next to an Elite in chrome plated armour. She looked behind her as Xytan and Relu were carefully taken up the grav lift. As much as she wanted to greet her own kind Able looked at her. The sadness in his eyes that he would no longer have her as a rival made her walk over towards him.

"No need to stay with us you know." Said Able. "Go to your brothers and sisters in arms. Siqtar lance will survive... We always have." Said Able pausing at a thought.

"It's been fun with you." Said Angel looking at him through her Gungnir helm. "To be honest I don't think I've met anyone with a personality like yours. You're calm, competitive but caring. I think im going to hang around. I'll need to be quick or they'll notice me." Angel went up the lift leaving Able to his thoughts. She's interesting I'll give her that. He thought to himself. He looked over to where the Arbiter was. Sangheili, Human, Unngoy and Lekgolo. All fighting together. It'll be a war for the ages. He thought as he entered the phantom.


	5. Chapter 5 Holding the line

_**A nice little chapter for combat that I was able to do quickly. If I can I'll be putting up another chapter this month. It depends if anything happens or not. So without further or do enjoy.**_

Xytan was too injured to lead troops on the ground and instead commanded the original ships he had command of. His old Zealot armour had been traded out for a mix of Ascetic armour and a combat helmet. Given a nice touch of deep maroon. He sat in the large command chair of the cruiser watching the struggle the Brutes gave out against the combined Human and Sangheili fleet. He had told Able to ready himself and Siqtar for a full combat drop onto Earth.

"All ships this is the Arbiter. Engage the Covenant ships. Remind them who is superior."

Xytan leaned forward and got ready as many ships appeared on the opposite side.

#

Able checked over the gear that had been supplied. It was saddening that Xytan and Relu couldn't join them. Thel and Naridue had already gotten all the weapons they needed. Naridue had held onto a needle rifle and gotten his hands on a fuel rod, plasma rifles and his sword. He wore the once banned assault class harness in a nice coat of white. Thel took a Carbine off the rack and put into a holster located at his side his plasma rifles and sword were already good from his checks before and so he grabbed a concussion rifle off the rack as well and gave it a few checks before putting on his back. Thel had changed his armour as well, but he kept it to the standard issue combat in black with orange trim. Able wore commando armour but had followed Xytan in wearing the combat helmet. Angel stood in her battered Mjolnir armour. She had gotten a carbine and a plasma rifle. A beam rifle hung from her back and her helmet was off. Her red hair was quite short and her green eyes were inspecting the plasma rifle she held.

"Angel." Said Able turning to her. "Grab a needler, it becomes useful against Brutes. They don't usually last long." He said throwing her a needler over. She caught it and took a look at it. She found it lighter than the plasma rifle and hung it off her upper thigh. She turned to her helmet and put it on. The HUD adjusting to its new settings. It marked Able, Thel and Naridue as friendly and it seemed that the new modification was working.

"Thanks for the advice." She said.

"So this is your home world. Where were you born?" Asked Able looking at Earth through a monitor.

"Scotland. I was, however conscripted into the UNSC at a colony. Well more of kidnapped if anything." She said looking over to the UK.

"Kidnapped?" Said Able in surprise. "The UNSC kidnapped you?" He asked.

"Same with the other Spartan threes. It was a desperate time." Angel picked up a Carbine on a rack and loaded in a new mag. "Besides. Now it's too late. Maybe I could see my parents again. After this war." Angel hung the carbine on her side. "I'm ready when you are." She said crossing her arms.

"We wait for Xytans signal. He's sent someone who'll help. I'm in charge they're just here to fill in slots." Said Able sitting down patiently. Thel and Naridue continued talking until two Sangheili stepped into the room through a door. One was in full combat in a black coating the other in full red Assault. The one in black introduced himself.

"Zare 'Refum. Reporting." He said giving a little bow of his head. "And this is Major Sarev 'Mdama." The Sangheili in the red assault armour gave a bow of his head. They both had carbines and plasma rifles and stood firm. Waiting for their orders.

"I am Able 'Lodam. I remember you Zare. Tranquillity. How did that operation go?" Able asked as he stood up to greet them.

"The remaining men under Varin's command were in a large cavern. The fight lasted hours and I have to say Xytan. Those Kig-yar you gave us did their jobs flawlessly." Zare let Able pass and followed him out into the hallway. The squad moved towards the insertion pods and got ready to drop. As the doors closed to the pods an alarm could be heard. It told everyone that this was it. The clamps released and the pods fell through now open hatches. Able's head appeared on screen for everyone to see.

"Move for the landing zone as we were briefed. The Humans are losing here and they need support. Our job is to clear out any and all enemy forces. Angel you talk to the marines. In case they try to shoot us. Everyone else stay with me." The pods broke into atmosphere and the bottom of it began to burn up. The pods fell quickly and slammed into various locations. The door of Able's pod blew open and he jumped out. He drew his Carbine and scanned his surroundings. He could see smoke behind a few ruined buildings with the sound of gunfire and explosions. He ran over to them and started to climb over a large pile of rubble. He heard shouting now and before he could look over he heard Thel over the comms.

"Me and Zare have regrouped. Were waiting for nav point. Do you copy Able." Able turned on his comms.

"Everyone move up into this area. I'm marking the nav point. Angel set up in a good spot. You're our only sniper." Said able looking over the rubble. There were marines in a large building. It was under siege and the covenant had brought numerous wraiths and soldiers. A few Kig-yar sat back sniping anyone unlucky enough to be caught in their sights. Able jumped over and activated his cloaking. He moved quickly over to the Kig-yar but not fast enough that the camouflage would lose its effect. He walked up some stairs and in front of him sat a sniper. Oblivious to his presence. Able carefully creeped up behind him. He grabbed the Kig-yar by the neck and slammed him down into the floor. His camouflage disappeared and he drew the blade in his gauntlet and stabbed into the snipers neck. He turned to the others and fired his carbine at the two. The first one fell on his side and the other barely just turned far enough to see the flash of the carbine before he died. Able turned back to the Wraiths and their infantry support. They hadn't noticed him and he saw Naridue off to the side ready his fuel rod. Able heard running behind and turned to see Zare and Thel running up to him.

"You two are a little late." Able said mockingly as they drew their carbines.

"We were caught up in a firefight. Sarev is still not here. Have you seen him?" Asked Zare looking around.

"I'm alive." Came a voice through the comms. "Angels with me. I'm behind the human structure. They're under attack on all sides. Angel's taking care of the infantry here. Give us a while and we'll be with you." Said Sarev over the sound of gunfire.

Angel looked over to Sarev who crouched down next to her behind a wall. He looked out getting ready to move.

"Angel hit the Brute captain over there. He's commanding this force." Said Sarev pointing to a Brute standing behind the back lines issuing orders. Angel maneuvered her beam rifle over to aim at him. She focused for a second and fired a shot. The Brutes hat flew off and he looked over to their position. Another shot rang out and the Brute flew backwards.

"They know where we are know!" Shouted Angel as a beam flew past her and carbine shots smashed the wall she hid near. Sarev activated the cloaking supplied to him and he jumped over the wall and ran to where he needed to go. Angel carefully crawled out of the line of fire and not a moment too soon as a wraith blast shelled her position. Angel sprinted towards a building and ran through a collapsed wall. The staircase was fortunately still intact and she quickly ascended the stairs. She stopped when they could go no further and she laid down and prepared to fire. She saw the Kig-yar sniper and zoomed in. Just as her finger began to pull on the trigger the sniper fell backwards and his neck twisted as Sarev uncloaked and signalled to her. She took a look back to the Covenant forces which split in two ways as they tried to fight the UNSC and tried to find her. Sarev cloaked again and Angel followed the disturbed air as he moved towards a Brute captain. The Brute turned but didn't get enough time to react as a sword and a half formed ghost appeared out of thin air and struck him.

Two other Brutes sprinted towards Sarev and Angel lined up her shot. A beam flew across the area and one Brute tripped over dead and Sarev smashed his elbow into the other spun round him and stabbed into the Brute's back with his sword. He turned and sheathed his sword drawing plasma rifles. A wraith turned to fire on him but it was forced to turn as a rocket exploded onto its side. Sarev ran to a low lying wall as red plasma rounds flew over to him. Angel let fly two rounds in rapid succession and her beam rifle overheated. A Brute preparing to charge Sarev fell over and now Kig-yar and Brutes were firing at where he had gone to take cover. A grenade stuck to his wall and exploded. Little did the Brutes and Kig-yar know that he had already gone. Blue plasma rounds smacked an unfortunate Kig-yar from behind. The Kig-yar jumped forward and yelped in surprise as its armour was burned from behind. It fell over dead as a round hit it in the back of the head. The two Brutes turned and Angel took another shot. One of them crumpled and the ran at Sarev. He slided to the left of the Brute and fired only inches away from the Brutes face. The Brute cried out in pain and was sent toppling over as it died. The Kig-yar fired their weapons. There were only three and Sarev chose the one with a needler. A plasma round hit the small gap in the Kig-yar's shield and it flinched allowing the other shots to hit it square on. Angel fired two shots and the other Kig-yar flew backwards. Angel rolled to her right as a Brute slammed down on the position she was just in. She threw the Beam rifle to the side and upholstered the needler on her back. The crystal fired rapidly and embedded themselves into the Brute. He screamed as pink explosion caused him to fall off the side of the building and Angel ran down the stairs. Two Brutes ran through the door and she threw a plasma grenade onto one of their heads. The other jumped backwards as his friend exploded and he was killed by another pink explosion as multiple pink crystals hit him.

Angel ran quickly. A few Kig-yar had fired at her and their rounds had damaged her shields slightly. She slid behind some cover with her back towards the building filled with marines. A pelican flew into the large area and released its payload of missiles. Sarev rolled next to her. He put his plasma rifles to his side and drew the Carbine on his back. The explosions died down and Angel looked over the wall. There were husks of multiple wraiths with blue fire burning from their tops and as the smoke cleared there were stragglers limping and slowly dying. The doors to the building behind opened and marines ran forwards. Their sergeants shouting various orders as they ran to reinforce Angels position. A Marine fired his rifle at Sarev and Angel jumped in front. The Marine stopped firing and kept his rifle raised as he slowly approached the two.

"Are you insane Spartan!" Shouted the Marine.

"Were allies with the Elites!" Angel shouted back raising her needler.

"My ass they are!" The Marine snapped back. "They're with the Covenant! He'll kill us!" The Marine stopped and got ready to pull the trigger. A lieutenant ran over to him and pushed his weapon down.

"Command says they're with us green horn. Stand down!" He ordered. The Marine looked at him and with gritted teeth shrugged him off his rifle and ran over to his squad. Sarev stood next to Angel and the Lieutenant looked over to them. "If you're here to help this way!" Shouted the Marine as he turned and ran to the building. Around them gunfire was heard as a small group of Covenant forces entered the courtyard. The three ran inside and two Marines ran put out the door. They both gave Sarev a glare as they ran by but they carried on.

The three slowed their pace as medics ran by. They would stare cautiously at Sarev and do did the wounded who could. A few Marines ahead of them stood to the side and stared at Sarev as he walked by. Sarev leaned close to angel and whispered.

"I don't like being the centre of attention." He whispered trying not to be heard.

"Deal with it." Angel replied. "It's not every day they see a friendly Elite walk by." She commented. A Marine opened the door for them and once stared at Sarev. They walked quickly up a stair case and the Marine guiding them stopped them.

"Weapons ready." He said drawing his battle rifle. Sarev already had his carbine out and Angel only had an almost empty needler. She flicked it and the crystals were restocked. The Marine struggled with opening the door and Sarev helped to open it. It opened with loud dragging sounds and then a green round flew through the gap. Angel ran through the door onto an elevated platform with two levels. She crouched behind a wall and put her needler onto her lower back. She picked up a battle rifle on the floor and its display read twenty nine and Sarev joined her. A few more rounds flew by and plasma began to hit various places on the lower platform. Angel peeked over and eyed a few Brutes who were suppressing them. She signalled it over to Sarev who nodded in response. He raised his Carbine and fired a few shots. One the Brutes were missing their hat and fell over as Sarev's shot hit his head. The other two ducked down and ran as a blue light landed in their position. They ran on an exposed wall and Angel saw them get thrown off by Able. He stood their with a fuel rod slung over his shoulder and a Carbine on his hands. He waved over and slid down the rubble. A Brute turned and he allowed the hidden blade in his gauntlet and it hit the Brutes neck. A Kig-yar ran and able shot him in the back pf the head. Naridue drove round a corner in a wraith and multiple Kig-yar and Brutes flew in various directions. The wraith turned and fired a ball of explosive plasma which hit a Brute square on and killed the Brute and his squad.

Thel was following behind. He held his carbine ready and checked for infantry in the area.

Zare was on a wall with a few other Sangheili that had come down. All firing on the scattering enemies below. Two Covenant phantoms flew over the area and a Seraph blew one out the sky. The other dropped the Infantry mix of Brutes, Kig-yar and Unngoy which immediately suffered from an exposed landing point. Able signalled to Angel and Sarev over the comms.

"Good of you to finally join us!" He yelled. "The Covenant have been hitting this area hard and-"

Xytan cut over the comms his voice calm.

"Siqtar lance I've deployed reinforcements on your position. They'll be deployed on the building. Be sure to inform the humans." He said. A phantom flew over and blasted a straggling Brute. It hovered over the building just above Sarev and Angel. The doors opened and a team of Kig-yar jumped out alongside a pair of Lekgolo and a compliment of Sangheili.

"Protect this building. Do not allow any Brutes to get here!" Ordered a Sangheili in full gold combat armour. The Sangheili ran to various positions on the wall and Marine reinforcements had only just come through the door. Another phantom came in and delivered weapon crates and ammo along with another lance of Sangheili. A final phantom arrived and dropped a wraith onto the battle scared street. Along with it a small number of Sangheili jumped out and took up defensive positions behind dug in positions and prepared their weapons.

The sound of weapons fire was still distant and as the Phantoms departed their was a sense of anxiety. The Covenant fought hard for this position why stop now? They got their answer. A buildings wall fell apart and a scarab burst through onto the street. It aimed its gun and fired its devastating green beam. There was a cry from multiple Sangheili as the beam eradicated them from existence. Zare acted quickly. From his elevated position he ran towards the Scarab. He was just above it in terms of height but it wasn't near enough yet. He was forced to stop and looked out over the edge. The wraith fired and boosted to cover narrowly dodging the green beam. Naridue's wraith was out of the way and he jumped out of it. He ordered a Sangheili to man it and barrage from the shielded position. He cloaked and moved towards the Scarab. It was aggravated and began moving towards the hidden wraiths. Zare jumped and landed onto its head. He gained his footing and a Brute ran up only to be hit by multiple beams from various positions. He drew a sword and got ready to run inside.

Naridue began to climb quickly and as the Scarab approached it only quickened his pace. It fired its beam and killed a few Sangheili. They were more spread out now so not as large a number was harmed. Naridue looked over to the Scarab and jumped from the wall he was on and landed onto its side. He drew a sword and charged in with Zare.

Angel saw them jump on but didn't know what was happening. The Scarab had stopped marching and charged up its beam. It held its charge not suggesting that it was going to do anything. A few gruelling moments passed and the Scarab stopped its beam. Naridue's voice came over the speaker and hew was recovering his breath.

"Brothers! The Covenant have handed over a Scarab! Victory is in our favour!" He shouted with pride. The Sangheili raised their weapons and roared in triumph.

The Scarab turned round and lowered itself to the ground. Able ran down to it and went in through the door. Angel and Sarev had come through the front door of the UNSC held building. The others were climbing on-board and Angel also clambered on-board. Sarev was inside with her and before the door closed the Kig-yar squad that came out the phantom also climbed in.

"Tór." Said Able raising in hand in greeting. Tór bowed his head and ordered his Kig-yar to set up. Able radioed into Xytan.

"Xytan, we have secured an enemy Scarab. What is our new objective?" He asked. A static burst went over the radio and Xytan replied.

"A Scarab? Well now we have something they don't. Move to these coordinates. Regroup with the thirty seventh armour. We're going to help the humans take back a very important position."

"Yes Xytan." Replied Able. "Naridue get this Scarab moving. We have a few friends who want to see their toy again." Said Able with a smirk.

"Then lets show them." Said Naridue setting the Scarab in motion. Another phantom flew over to the building and deployed more Sangheili and a few teams of Unngoy.

#

A Covenant CCS class battlecruiser exploded as the last torpedo slammed into its hull. Xytan watched carefully from his command chair. His wounds had healed but not enough to properly fight. It would be another hour before he could jump in. Relu stood by with a Carbine ready. She insisted to be in place of an honour guard and protect him if they were boarded. He didn't refuse as she wasn't going to back down. He watched carefully as the Covenant fleet was attacked from two sides. Human ships were engaging the Covenants left flank while the Sangheili hit their right. Xytan had lost two ships now but in place his small fleet had taken seven of theirs. The Brutes lacked experienced commanders and that was an advantage. An ORS began to fly close and the Destroyers at the back of Xytans line fired all their weapons when they entered the kill zone. The battle was going well and just as the final order was about to issued multiple contacts jumped in. It seemed the Covenant had rounded up a few extra ships it seemed and Xytans ships held their position. This battle would be won. No matter the cost...


	6. Chapter 6 Prepare to be boarded

A phantom flew down within view of the Scarab. It carried a wraith and dropped it down. Able was on the deck of the Scarab. He had to personally deal with a few Covenant forces that were harassing the Scarab but now they were ready. The city's roads could only fit six wraiths and the Scarab. Angel was on the deck with him carefully scanning the roads. Covenant forces in this area did their best to avoid the Scarab but the objective remained the same. Get to the grav lift to a CCS class battlecruisers supplying troops and vehicles. Able had ordered Zare and Sarev to scout ahead and relay any hidden positions. Thel and Naridue were on the ground watching for any enemy troops trying to ambush the armoured convoy. A pair of ghosts came round a street corner and boosted straight towards the front of the Scarab.

"Zare what did you find?" Asked Able.

"Covenant troops are very heavily dug in. The area is in traversable with the Scarab." Replied Zare. Getting off his ghost. "I suggest a tactical strike with infantry." Able sighed and radioed up to Xytan.

"Xytan we're preparing an infantry strike. Any advice?" The radio didn't reply. "Xytan do you read?" Shouted Able. His answer came in the reply of static. A phantom flew in and a single Sangheili in an assault harness came down. Hareth's voice came over the comms.

"Able get on." Said Hareth quickly. "Xytan's ship is being boarded. The Covenant jumped in with a carrier behind him and launched boarding craft." Able looked back to the wraiths in waiting and grunted as he disembarked from the Scarab. Angel followed close behind and they both entered it.

"Is anyone else coming?" Asked Hareth scanning various frequencies.

"Is the situation dire?" Asked Able.

"We must hurry. Two decks have been fully lost and the weapon control is out." Able realised why Hareth had come down and the situation that was going on up there was bad.

"Come back down to pick up Zare and Sarev if possible. I'll mark their nav points. They're moving out to scout a few more areas." Able spoke over the comms and in a few minutes Thel and Naridue arrived in the phantom.

"We're here." Said Thel. Able turned to Hareth who stood watching. He gave a nod of his head and Hareth entered the cockpit and set the phantom in motion. They felt turbulence as the phantom exited the atmosphere. Able switched to the naval battle net and it was in disarray. Multiple sos calls were on loop and there was shouting of enemy ships from behind their established lines. An alarm in the phantom rang out and Able grabbed a handle fixed into the roof. Angel wasn't able to grab it and she saw why the team was holding on.

The phantom took a sharp turn and Angel was slammed into a wall. Another turn caused her to slide across the floor and Hareths voice came over the speaker.

"Covenant interceptors are chasing us. I'm going to try and lose them through the debris of a destroyed cruiser." Angel let out a cry as she hit the roof and the phantom dived. She was in freefall and Thel was pushed into a corner. They both hit the ground hard and the phantom swerved sharply to the left.

"Oh crap!" Shouted Angel as she slammed into a wall and the breath was forced out her lungs. The phantom levelled out for a second and Angel took deep breaths and once again slid across the phantom's floor. She was able to look around and the rest of the team didn't fare any better.

Thel was the first one up and helped Naridue off the floor. Able slowly pushed himself up and the carbine he had had slid over to the right side door. The Angel slowly pushed herself up and just as she got to her feet Hareth's voice once again came over the comms.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride. Were approaching the ship now. I think were in the clear. No enemy interceptors on scanners." Able walked over to his carbine and picked it up. He slung it over his shoulder and waited for the doors to open.

"Switch frequencies to closed channel 234." Said Hareth. The squad changed the frequencies of their comms and all they heard was dead silence.

"Why are we on this frequency?" Asked Able.

"Xytan is using this frequency. Along with everyone else on the ship." Explained Hareth. "Just brace yourselves. The LZ is hot." The doors on the phantom opened and Able, Angel, Naridue and Thel drew their weapons. Hareth let the main gun on the phantom fire causing the lines of the Brutes and Kig-yar to fracture for cover.

Able was the first to jump out landing on top of a Brute with a thud and knocking his helmet off. He fired a single shot into the Brutes head before turning to the enemies. He took a hit from multiple spikers which his shield deflected. He took cover behind the wreck of what was once a phantom on the floor of the hangar. Angel was opposite him behind an upturned weapon crate. He watched her bring herself above it and fire the carbine into the enemy force.

Able followed but ducked as a plasma grenade skimmed the top of his head and exploded a short while away from him. Able turned to try and see Naridue and fell but they weren't there. He followed scanned quickly around him and then lifted his head up. A green bolt whizzed past his head and in the small amount of time he saw where they were. They'd gone into camouflage and were now right behind them. Angel cried out in pain as a shot struck her in the shoulder. Her shields were down and she grabbed her wound to prevent bleed out.

Able raised his rifle and fired multiple inhumanly precise shots into Brutes. Some shots hit them were their armour was weakest and some were disabling shots. Able only lowered himself back down when blue was visible around his armour. His shields hadn't taken the hit he had expected and he reloaded. The phantom Hareth had dropped them off in was hit multiple green barrages and it crashed into a platform above as its engines were damaged. Able ducked as another grenade flew by and he checked the phantom. He saw Hareth climb out and move to cover. The enemy hadn't noticed him yet. A tactical advantage. Able heard fire and poked up his head. He saw Thel rip apart a Brute with rapid and firm strike. Naridue was flanking the enemy so they either ran towards him or Thel.

Able took his chance and ran towards Angel. Her hand was covered in blood but the bleeding had stopped.

"Angel can you still fight?" He asked with concern.

"No. Tried when the bleeding stopped." She replied.

"Then I'll drag you out. Can you walk?" Able asked.

"Does limping count? I got hit in the leg with a spiker. Tried moving from this position but they hit me." Angel replied. "Still hurts like hell." She added.

Able picked her up and carried her over to where Thel finished off the last brute with a swing of his sword.

"Angel is too injured to fight. Thel take point, Naridue you follow. I'll carry Angel." Able ordered. Angel let out a groan and said to leave her behind but Able ignored her and carried her through the ship. Hareth regrouped with them and he had a needler and a plasma pistol. The group moved through the ship encountering small pockets of resistance. They made their way into the bridge and they took a step back from the sight.

There were bodies all over at least fifty of them. Some were Sangheili but most notably was the Brutes. Five no six by Able's count were in the room. They scanned the area before they heard movement. They turned their guns behind them the whole squad ready to fire.

Relu uncloaked. She held an energy stave that had blood on it and she nodded her head in their direction.

"Able. Good to see you." She said looking around the empty bridge.

"Where is Xytan?" Asked Able looking around. His heart racing.

"He is alive. In fact he killed two of the chieftains you see here." Relu motioned to the two dead chieftains. There hammers snapped in half. "I'm surprised Xytan killed them. He's in bad shape. Follow me." Relu said leading them out the bridge. They exited through the door on the opposite side and multiple Sangheili ran through. A few stopped to take a look at Angel but realigned themselves with the task at hand. Relu led the team to an open room where a large number of Sangheili where handing out ammunition and weapons to the remaining crew.

Able was surprised how little the amount of fighting in the corridors was. He looked around and spotted a familiar face looking back at him. Xytan was holding his side where his injuries were and he slowly made his way to them on a limp.

"Able, Thel, Naridue, Angel, Hareth. Good to see you." Xytan said with a smile. "The Covenant tried to take this ship. We've done our best to defend it but there are too many. Their carrier is still docked however and now that you're here my plan can be completed." Xytan beckoned them to follow and Able carefully put Angel down on the floor.

"Is this position comfortable?" He asked caringly, trying to make sure her injuries wouldn't cause her harm if she sat weirdly.

"I'm fine big guy..." She said. "Thanks. For getting my out of there." She said gratefully. Able lifted up her helmet and looked into her eyes.

"Do not thank me yet. You could still die." He said with solemn.

"Not with you looking out for me." She replied with a smirk. Able couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly stood up and turned to walk away. "Stay safe Able." Angel added.

"Believe me. Safe isn't a job well done." Able replied with a tone that mixed between seriousness and sarcasm. He walked over to Xytan and the rest of the squad before ordering a Minor to watch over her.

Xytan briefed them on the situation. They were to board the enemy carrier and if possible secure the armoury and bridge. Knowing full well it was a suicide mission they all agreed. They restocked on supplies before getting ready to move. Even with only three members up they were still a force to be reckoned with.

Zare had waited at least 35 minutes before taking command of the forces. The plan to lead a tactical infantry strike was happening with or without the others. Sarev stood next to him with the willing volunteers for the mission, he had acquired the services of six Minors two majors and four Ultras and a single special ops. The ragtag squad was ready to move and they did. Zare ordered the rest of the men to guard there 'asset' and they ventured out towards the battlecruiser.

Zare crawled slowly to a small opening overlooking the enemy cruiser. The grav lift had sent down a few extra troops and they were patrolling the area. Zare waved his hand and a Sangheili in assault armour with a beam rifle crouched down next to him.

"Set up here." He whispered quietly. The Sniper nodded and hid behind the wall waiting to fire. Zare crawled back to the rest of the twelve man team. He had split them into two squads of six and he briefed both on the plan. He asked them if they were ready and they nodded in response. Happy with it Zare sent them off. He only had his six now and signalled for them to follow. He ran up to a low laying wall and ducked underneath. He beckoned one of his team over and the sat opposite him hiding under the wall. Zare set a navpoint and motioned for someone to move up to a destroyed Scorpion just out of sight of the Covenant. An Ultra in a Pilot class harness ran up to it drawing his Carbine. Zare set up more navpoints and the Sangheili split off to move to their points. Zare waited for them to get ready so he could send the signal to the sniper. Team 2 would have to pick up quickly if this was to work properly.

Zare raised his hand watching a brute chieftain clean the blade of his brute shot. He pointed to him and almost in an instant the Brute's hat flew off. Another beam fired and missed as the Brute ran for cover.

"Engage!" Shouted Sarev and the Sangheili opened fire. The Covenant troops ran for cover with a few falling flat from their injuries. Zare took a shot with his Carbine at an exposed Brute and the Sniper had the same mind. A beam knocked off his hat and Zare's bolt knocked him down. The other team now joined the engagement. Flanking from a large building with height advantage. Reinforcements came down the lift but were blown away by a fuel rod opening up on them. The Covenant forces moved to meet this new threat losing men to the sniper. A large number of Kig-yar yelled out and screamed as a plasma grenade stuck to their friend. They were thrown around by the blast and picked off one by one. The Covenant couldn't hold and Zare moved forward quickly avoiding the more open areas. He crouched down behind the debris of a destroyed car and peeked over the bonnet. A grenades exploded on the other side and Zare ducked down covering his ears. A loud deafening ringing reverberated throughout his skull causing him to close his eyes as the pain only grew more potent. After a few everlasting moments of ringing he finally opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and he turned his head as the ringing subsided. He discovered why the explosion did as it did. A bit of shrapnel had struck his helmet but his helmet was still very much in one piece thanks to its design. He gripped his rifle tighter and bit his lower jaw. He leaned up and over the hood his vision still blurry and he barely made out the shape of a Kig-yar. He looked through his sights trying to concentrate on the targets skull. It was a perfect shot. He brought his sights level and pulled the trigger.

The Kig-yar flew back dead and an overconfident Minor rushed towards the lines. Zare spotted his shape barely making out the blue combat harness. He yelled out to him. Shouted to him to get back and in an instant. He fell. The Minor tripped under his own feet as a beam struck through his head. Cleanly leaving a small hole on both sides. The Kig-yar sniper in question honed his sights towards Zare. And something clicked.

Zare jumped over the cars hood and fired multiple rounds. The sniper turned his head and let out a cry as Zare filled him with radioactive bolts. The other Sangheili began their cover fire and a few followed suite. They charged with him frightening the remaining Kig-yar who began to drop their weapons. The brutes snorted at them and continued to fight only to be forced back into their cover by the projectiles. The brute closest to the front line took the brunt of Zare's wrath. Zare had jumped on him and began to slam his fists into him. The energy daggers on his wrist activated and he plunged it into the brutes eye who gave a massive roar of pain. Zare followed up with a clean cut across the brute's throat and he turned to the others. A Kig-yar threw his weapon towards him and raised his hands in surrender. A brute captain charged with his brute shot's blade ready to slice into Zare. The brute never made it however, as a blue ball stuck to the right hand side of his face. The brute disappeared of him went flying in every direction. Zare ran and picked up a Kig-yar's needler tossing the whimpering beast to the side. He raised the weapon and crystalline shards fired rapidly into the unarmoured parts of a brute. Zare was unlucky enough to have a few carbine rounds hit his left side. He rolled to a small barricade as blue energy showed his waning shields. He reloaded flicking the needler up and the pink crystals showed their full length. He leaped from the corner as a grenade landed right by him blue plasma following his leap. The explosion knocking out his shield and he kept his head low as carbine rounds whizzed over his head. He threw himself against a bullet ridden wall which allowed him to recover. The beeping quickly subsided as his shields began to regenerate. A few more carbine rounds struck the wall making more holes in the other side. Zare took a quick glance around the wall as a brute was pushed into another causing him to fall over. A grenade landed on top of the two killing them both as plasma engulfed them. Zare caught sight of the Sangheili that did it. A minor class who'd just finished off a brute chieftain with a hammer. He didn't get to see how the brute was disarmed but the Sangheili stood with the brutes hammer tossing it aside. Zare shields recharged and he ran out to assist the Minor who fought against the odds. Zare fired a round at a brute who's helmet flew off and the Minor fired killing him. The Minor turned to him and gave a salute.

"There's two more Brutes. The Kig-yar surrender." The Minor said looking around. Zare gave a quick nod and noticed the two Brutes in question running as fast as their fat legs could carry them. The ship above them opened its grav lift and sent down reinforcements. They were almost instantly obliterated as fuel rods fired at where they landed. Zare let out a smile before rallying the troops that didn't need to watch for reinforcements.

#

Able threw the brute towards Thel who gave a clean thrust into his neck. He turned and ducked under a slice from a brute shot. Naridue cut along brutes back and turned around quickly. The corridors of the Covenant carrier were becoming more and more crowded. Able tossed a grenade blasting a number of Kig-yar, Brutes and Unngoy to tiny bits.

"With me!" He shouted looking back to Naridue and Thel. They both nodded and pulled back. Naridue let loose blasts from a concussion rifle he had picked up keeping the enemy back while they retreated. The three man team ran quickly. The corridors behind them had the sound of Brute captain shouting orders and enemies giving chase. They knew where to go but they had to lose them, and quick.

Able saw an Unngoy seal the door in front of them and they slid to a halt. He turned to Naridue and raised his rifle quickly. Looking down the corridor.

"Naridue get the door. Thel cover." Able swiftly ordered. Thel gave a nod and Naridue cracked open a panel and got to work. They stood for a heart racking four minutes as Naridue quickly worked on the door.

"Do you think they ran?" Thel whispered as if listening to the intense silence.

"No." Able replied. "Either they're waiting to move or..."

"Or what?" Asked Naridue hitting an override switch.

"They're already on the other side of the door." Able finished with a dry mouth. He turned to Thel who gave a nod and he kept an eye on the door. Naridue sealed up the panel and opened the door. Thel moved through quickly, his weapon raised scanning his surroundings. He kept his free hand close to the hilt of his sword and his other keeping the plasma rifle raised.

A loud thump caught his attention and Naridue and Able were next to him sealing the door behind them. A few screams made them move quickly. They turned a corner and Naridue quickly opened the door. They all took a quick step in and looked around. There were Brutes bleeding and slowly dying around them. Some looked up and reached for their weapons only to be hit in the skull with a swift round. Again another thump resounded. A hammer was swinging wildly and they ran quickly. A Brute tried to stop them but Able slid under his blade and kicked out his legs. Thel drew his sword and cut at the Brutes neck and continued on.

The three of them turned a corner and they saw what they thought was the impossible.

Relu quickly jumped back from a hammers swing from a chieftain were four of them but one was clearly just a slumped corpse. Relu held with a firm grip on her stave and swung after the Chieftain missed. The blades plasma coating made a clean cut through the hammer causing it to fall onto the floor and leave the chieftain with just a metal pole. Relu took the momentum of her rightward swing and brought it up into the air. She let her hands slide up the shaft and with viscous efficiency as she quickly brought it to the second chieftains chest. The blade cut deep into his shoulder before she spun round him and kicked back. Her hoof sent the chieftain tumbling into his friend and landing on top of him. The chieftain used the broken pole and went to slam it into her and all she did was stand back on one leg and the blow skimmed past her. She let out a smile as she brought herself back down to two feet and thrust her stave into the chieftain's skull. She pulled out the blade and took a quick spin to decapitate the chieftain. She turned to the other two and readied herself. She spun the stave twice as they both got up and then she made her move. With a swift strike she cut at one of the chieftain's arms. The plasma cut through the allow protecting him and his arm came off. The Chieftain staggered back grasping his arm as the plasma had both cauterised and the blade had caused cuts. She ducked under a blow from behind and drove the bottom of her staves shaft backwards into the final chieftains groin. He reared forward and she grabbed by the neck and with a strong pull flung him over her right shoulder and spun her stave cutting off his head. She turned to the last Chieftain who clutched his missing arm. She smacked at the back of his legs with the shaft causing him to fall onto his knees. She circled him and rested the blade next to his neck. The Chieftain looked up at her with eyes burning with pure hatred.

"You can't best a real warrior." She said to him quickly slashing at his throat and letting his body slump over at her feet. She turned her head towards Able, Naridue and Thel and gave a small bow.

"Impressive." Said Able looking around. Thel and Naridue moved up to her and Naridue gave her a punch on the shoulder. Relu hissed as the impact forced came to her sides and shook her with pain.

"Still injured." She said recovering from her adrenaline rush and motioning to her ribs.

"Sorry." Replied Naridue backing away slightly.

"Reactors through that door." Relu pointed out pointing her stave towards a door directly opposite of where they came out of. "Did you bring the ordinance?" She asked looking at them with a smirk.

"The reactor is the bomb." Replied Able. "Let's move." He said nodding to Naridue who moved to the door.

"I'm heading back. Good luck." Said Relu with a faint nod. "I will be no more use if I stay." She added and cloaked. Thel moved to the door followed by Able and Naridue hit the override. The door slid open and Able ran in first. He had his weapon raised and ready to fire. A Kig-yar jumped and turned to them but before he got his shield up a single green shot sent him down.

"Naridue, Reactor. Thel with me." He ordered and both nodded. They locked the door and moved to the reactor. There were no engineering crews which caused an uneasy thought to dwell on their minds. Naridue got to the terminal and began his security bypass. Able and Thel kept their weapons raised on the last two doors waiting for them to slide open before firing. Naridue tapped away at the reactors terminal and a door slid open.

Three Unngoy and a Kig-yar walked in and Able let loose a spray of fire. The Kig-yar threw an Unngoy in front of it and moved to a corner of the room. The remaining tried to charge their pistols but were met by Thel's shots and fell swiftly. The Kig-yar looked over to them and activated his shield. He moved to grab his needler until a sharp pain caught his wrist. He flinched and Able finished him with a single shot once the Kig-yar exposed himself. Guiding his rifles barrel back to the door. A Brute ran in and in reflex Able pulled the trigger and watched the Brute flinch and turn towards him.

The Brute began to shake himself violently and Able pulled the trigger three times in succession. Each carbine bolt dug through the Brutes armour and the helmet flew off. Before Able tightened his finger around the trigger a needle flew past and hit the Brute in the skull with considerable force. Able turned to Naridue who lowered his needle pistol and looked back at him.

"The reactor is going into meltdown." Naridue said drawing his weapon off his back. "We need to move. And fast." He added nodding to the door.

"Through a tide of red and purple if need be." Said Thel drawing his sword.

"Move. Now." Able ordered and the three moved quickly through the door. Alarms began to ring throughout the carrier as the crew began to flee the ship. Able ran past a group of Unngoy who screamed and ran for their lives under the noise of the alarms.

"Right!" Shouted Able taking a corner. The squad followed never looking back as Covenant forces ran for the escape pods.

Able kept a little ways ahead following a mental map he'd drawn in his mind. It served him well as they took a left and found a corridor of their previous engagements. He sprinted down it and now the carrier began to shake. Following the blood and bodies had began to prove effective. They ran along the blood stricken trail and soon shots could be heard. They turned the corner and portable shields had been set up at the boarding area. Kig-yar and two Brutes were trying to fight their way onto the Unfathomable Silence. Thel took the charge and used his sword to take a clean cut along one of the Brutes back and followed up with a deathblow across the neck. The Brute collapsed quickly with his lungs blocked from air by his cauterised neck wound. Able took his turn and fired at the second Brute who had just turned to fire at Thel who used his sword to stop a few plasma shots from the Brutes plasma rifle. The Brute didn't anticipate this and after his rifle overheated he looked at Thel who moved the sword into a more comfortable striking position.

"Checkmate." Thel said before Naridue grabbed the brute by the neck and gave a quick twist and a sickening snap resounded.

"Exploding ship. Move." Reminded Naridue turning and sprinting to the boarding tube where a few fellow Sangheili held the line. As soon as Able ran through the first one to welcome them back was Relu as the boarding tube was detached and the ship began to evade the now exploding carrier.

"I've had enough of these interiors." Thel complained looking back to the door.

"I'm sure you'll be wanting to come back into one at some point." Relu joked. Thel and Naridue had begun to wander away and Relu decided to leave Able to do whatever an Able does in this situation.

Zare held the Brute chieftains body in his hands and let go. The Scarab lay in a thick fire and Sarev and a Minor stood by him. He looked back to the ship which crashed into the ground.

"How many dead do you think?" Asked Sarev looking to the burning wreck.

"Too many." Said Zare closing his eyes and looking down.

"They were our brothers in arms..." The minor said. "They fought so we could continue." Ge finished bowing his head in respect.

"They will be avenged." Zare vowed. "We will protect as many as we can. Even if it means our death." He paused. And they stood watching. "They were warriors in life, and warriors in death." Zare finished.

A short burst caught their attention on the radio.

"The humans... Regret's ship!" Came a hard to distinguish voice. They turned to look towards the excavated site containing the Forerunner ship as a small amount of human frigates and fighters launched an assault.

"I admire the courage. Not the stupidity." The Minor commented watching the human ships fire upon the towering spire ahead. Mighty blasts coated the Forerunner spire as the ships launched whatever weapons were loaded at the thing and the rounds had no effect. The ship began to lift off setting off a shockwave of sorts that blew Zare and the others back. A dozen other ships slammed around them as banshees fell out the sky from the sudden power loss caused by the slipspace portal.

The human ships began to fall towards the ground and Zare and his small team had only just got their ringing subsided before the comms riddled their ears with distress calls from pilots.

"New contact!" Shouted the Minor pointing to a slipspace opening. A covenant cruiser came through carrying what appeared to be brown organic masses.

"The parasite!" Zare shouted drawing his plasma rifles.

"Stay close and lets move. This infestation is relentless in what it consumes." Zare ordered watching a brown organic ball fly overhead.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sarev readying himself as loud high pitched screams began to roar.

"You'll now know." Zare said readying himself as he spotted movement on the tracker.


	7. Chapter 7 Escape From Earth

-2 Minutes prior to the prophets escape-

Xytan had insisted on going down to the ground. He knew Reethar could lead the small battlecluster. Hareth had been waiting in a Phantom for them and now they were descending on Earth once again. Relu stood by Xytans side energy stave resting on her back with a carbine in hand. Plasma rifle by her side and sword ready to swing. Xytan himself had his needle rifle in hand and he looked it over. His right Hand feeling small scratch marks in the side. He flipped over his rifle to the carved in runes on his rifle.

Twenty five.

Twenty five kills until he had stopped counting. Once upon that day he killed that child's father. He looked back into his memory to be greeted by more guilt ridden scenes. He tried to push them aside and it only took hold.

An alarm went off. The frantic beeping telling the team the phantom was in freefall. Xytan looked over to Naridue who frantically ran to the cockpit. Angel barely standing just lowered her head as the phantom plummeted to the ground. There was a screech of metal and a shower of sparks the last thing Xytan could see was Relu looking over to him in fear.

#

Xytan walked with his unit. His white Ultra armour giving a shine in the blazing sun. Two members of his lance were bickering as Unngoy kept moving forward ahead.

Xytan looked at his right into a destroyed building. His experience had taught him that Humans liked to hide in the debris and destruction. The city's fires had burnt out with columns of smoke rising in the air. A few embers fell here and there and Xytan looked over to his left.

A beautiful river untouched by the city. It's clear water lapping against the rocky and pebbled shores. A few trees surrounded it and ,even with the fight on going, birds sat in their branches. Their songs a heavenly grace from the sounds of battle and combat.

Xytan walked over taking off his helmet. His foot touched the rocky ground besides the water and with his own eyes the scene was much more entrancing. He listened to the gentle river flow as it handed its life giving liquid down the line. The smell of the fresh earth more welcoming than the stuffy combat helmet. His squad gathered round quietly. The two Minors looked at each other one shrugging to the other as they watched their commander.

Xytan slowly knelt down and touched a small alien plant inspecting its smoothness. He them dipped his hand into the cool water. The refreshing feeling of cool liquid a saving grace. He looked back to the water deciding to let his tired and fatigued mind rest at the calm before the storm. He saw fish bob in and out of the water their peace causing Xytan slight envy. He watched the suns reflection giving its warm smile and he noticed the once clear shallow water become red. His eyes followed the trail until it reached where his hand was in the water. He looked to his left where the blood had come from and he went stiff.

A small human child lay with a glassy gaze staring at him. Her face familiar but completely lifeless. Her open wounds still containing the carbine shots she'd been hit with.

He pulled his hand back in shock as the child's body began to float away. Carried by the current as her blood filled the clear waters. He looked back at his hand as blood washed over it. He stared hoping this was just another nightmare and that he could wake up. It never happened. He remained still staring blankly at his hand. His attention was grabbed when a Major tapped his shoulder. He turned his head slowly and the Major could see his shock and fear.

"Ultra?" The Major asked looking behind him. "We must go. They want all forces in the central district." The Major explained. His eyes showing fear in Xytans actions.

Xytan took a deep breath turning back to his hand.

There was no blood. No body in the water. No child.

Xytan looked around trying to find even a drop of blood. Nothing.

Xytan got up looking back to his squad. The Major stood by him looking out at the water. He saw Xytan's dread.

"What was it Ultra?" He asked.

"Nothing." Xytan lied brushing off the question. He put his helmet on and made sure it was secure. "We must go. We cannot leave the prophets waiting." Xytan said as if nothing happened.

His squad turned to each other and without words began moving. Xytan followed behind them looking back at the scene.

Nothing. Just silence. As if the world sensed his guilt and was passing down its silent yet condemning judgment.

#

Xytan awoke from unconsciousness. He heard the crackling of flames behind him and he felt ringing reverberating in his skull. He pushed with his arms to slowly rise up only to start choking on thick smoke. He lowered his head to keep himself in slightly better air and crawled away from the blue fire. He rolled over onto his back. His eyes watering from the constricting smoke. He lay in a coughing fit and he heard something running to him. He lay trying to see through his blurred vision. He could make out a colour amidst the grey and black of the air that moved quickly towards him. His ears heard only muffled shouting as he was dragged slowly onto his knees and into safety. Xytan collapsed. His body couldn't support him yet and he just kept his chest off the floor coughing as he lungs began to intake as much Oxygen as it could support. After many long moments of struggle his eyes stopped watering. The muffled sounds grew clearer and he felt his strength slowly return. He got up slowly leaning against a stone wall to keep balance. He stood a little tipsy. Swaying slightly but he was finally able to look around.

Able stood next to him holding him steady while Relu coughed up her lungs leaning against a small bit of rubble just big enough to support her position.

Xytan checked his surroundings further. Thel stood over Naridue tending to his grazes and scratches and making sure nothing was damaged. He heard Able say something and Hareth ran over to them. His arms reaching out to support Xytan as Able let go and ran back towards the enveloping flames. Xytan could only watch as Able ran in and his shadow disappeared in the charcoal smoke. After many intense moments Xytan could see something coming towards them from the smoke. A black figure sprinting out the smoke. Xytan tried to look closer as the shadow breached the smoke barrier and he could see Able carrying Angel over his back. He gently laid her down and no one could tell whether she was alive with her armour on.

Xytan regained his composure as Able frantically looked about for any sign Angel was alive. Xytan moved Hareth out of the way walking over to Able who just watched with disparity as his friend clung on to life.

Xytan slowly kneeled down next to Able and reached over to Angels helmet. He slowly lifted it up and pulled the battered Gungnir helmet off of Angel's head. He put the helmet down gently and watched her head slump to the side. He looked over to Able who put his hand against her neck.

Silence had overtaken the squad. They hadn't expected to lose one so soon. Angel may have been Human but she had already taken affect on them all as if one of their own.

Able closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect.

"May death bring you more joys than what you had in your time of life." Able whispered in his native tongue.

The squad all hung their head in respect and Able was the first to lift up his head. His hand now rested on her cheek and he could feel her skin against his hide.

Able looked behind him as the squad remained in silence. He felt something touch the back of his hand and he looked back to Angel. Her hand touched his and she slowly moved it away smiling.

"You all look like you're at your funeral." She laughed.

Able chuckled in response and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Whoa big guy. You're crushing my bones..." She said as Able squeezed her slightly. He released her and slowly got up taking a step back. Angel tried to move up but cursed as pain rang from her leg.

"Fuck..." She swore as she saw how unnaturally bent her leg was. She leaned over to it and harnessing all her strength twisted it and gave out a very muffled scream through gritted teeth. Able knelt down to her looking at her leg which now lay a little limp as she brought her hands to her sides.

"I enjoy the care but..."

"I doubt you can move. We cannot leave you." Able said wrapping his arms around her and lifting her onto his shoulders.

"Xytan. Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum has issued an immediate evacuation order." Relu shouted catching Xytans attention.

"Multiple distress beacons." Naridue noted looking over a small salvaged terminal from the phantom. "Zare's team is overrun. Says that the... Parasite is here." Naridue continued.

"Parasite?" Asked Thel and Able simultaneously.

Xytan looked around his squad and took note of what little they had.

"Everyone listen up! I don't know what this 'parasite' is but we have our orders." Xytan shouted. "Our mission is no longer assault it is search and rescue. We will burn through whatever attempts to stop us. Round up all survivors and regroup with Zare." Ordered Xytan. "And Able. Stay with Angel. Move out!" Added Xytan. Relu walked up to him stopping him from walking off.

"You almost forgot." She said with a sly grin holding his Rifle out to him in one hand.

"Thank you." Xytan said gently taking it from her hands. The squad grouped up and raised their weapons. They heard distant sounds of high pitched wails and screams followed by shots from both bullets and plasma.

"Move quickly." Thel said taking point and stalking through the backstreets the rest of them in tow.

#

"Right!" Shouted Zare blasting a fuel rod as a swarm of tiny putrid lifeforms rushed towards the small three Sangheili strong team.

"On it!" Shouted Sarev firing a volley of plasma which turned the swarm into shreds.

"What are these things?" Screamed the Minor tearing into an infected Marine with his stolen gravity hammer.

"Shut up! Keep calm and keep on firing!" Ordered Zare blasting apart a mix if infected humans and Marines.

"They're overrunning us!" Shouted Sarev letting loose more rounds from his plasma rifles.

"Hold the line!" Ordered Zare tossing a plasma grenade as he reloaded his fuel rod. He reached for the next set of rods and his hand found only air.

"I'm out!" Shouted Zare tossing the weapon at an infected Marine knocking it back. Zare drew a plasma rifle and began to let loose the searing hot rounds.

"They just keep coming!" Shouted the Minor slamming the crude hammer into a large horde of them. A large spider like creature caught Zare's eye and he brought his rifle and fired as many rounds as it could handle before having to force a cool down. The creature shrieked before falling off the wall it was skittering up and landed with a large squelching sound.

"Get off me!" Roared Sarev drawing his sword and effortlessly slicing through an infected Sangheili tendril as it tried to force him to the ground. Sarev stepped back tossing one of his empty plasma rifles aside and one hand holding his sword the other a rifle he fought on. He continued moving backwards as this disease, this parasite closed in around them. They all met each others backs unable to retreat further. Zare pulled out his last grenade.

"I saved one for us." He said with sorrow.

"A pleasure it was to serve." The Minor said. They waited on Sarev who continued fighting.

"Don't give up yet!" Sarev shouted as a rod smashed a large part of the horde to pieces.

"Mgalekgolo!" The Minor cheered as the large beast landed on the ground and crushed a parasite of equal size. It's brother landed next to it and the flood turned towards them. The Mgalekgolo slammed the bigger ones aside and supporting fire came from above the Mgalekgolo. A mixed team of Kig-yar and Sangheili fired down from above. A single Kig-yar jumped down and ran over to Zare blasting an infection form that tried to pounce him.

"This way!" It shouted waving them over as the Kig-yar turned to another line of its own kind. One of them wore much different armour to the others and ushered for Zare to follow.

Zare ran towards the Kig-yar as a stream of plasma fire landed nearby causing one of the parasites to wail in pain. Zare ignored the screeching and upon reaching the Kig-yar line he joined their support. The one in the much more diverse armour tossed him a magazine and he loaded it into his weapon. He covered Sarev and the minor as they ran towards him. The Mgalekgolo following behind bashing the enemy back and letting loose fuel rods into large hordes. Zare fell back with the Kig-yar the boundless horde attempting to follow only to be subdued by the sheer amount of firepower tossed at them.

After fighting and moving backwards for at least half an hour Zare found that they had been backed into a building. The Kig-yar slammed the door as the last Mgalekgolo was able to get in. The sound of flood banging on the door could be heard and the Kig-yar shouted something. Another Kig-yar ran up to the door with a large device in tow. He hastily placed it down and activated it. A stream of energy shot out of it and an energy shield formed on the door. The flood stopped banging on it and instead it sounded like they were banging on a strong shield on the other side.

Zare turned to the Kig-yar clearly in charge. The Sangheili who were with him were nowhere to be seen. That was until they ran around a corner panting. Zare looked back over to the Kig-yar commander who leaned back against a wall arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Asked Zare looking over to him. "I don't remember any Kig-yar siding with us." He added with a clear tone of distrust.

"I am Tór. I understand your mistrust. Most of my kind stayed for a pay check, but me and my team? We are honour bound." Tór said with a gracious bow of respect.

"Where about are we?" Zare asked taking a look around. The corridors being empty of any markings or signs. A few more Sangheili who must have stayed to guard the place were moving around and securing windows.

"I do not know." Tór admitted. "But there are more survivors. We have a temporary base here. We will rally them. Sangheili and Human." He explained.

"Tór! Fighting in sector two!" Shouted a Kig-yar from around a corner.

"Dispatch Markan's lance. He'll retrieve any survivors." Tór orders and a group of Sangheili promptly began to move around and resupply. They checked their weapons and gave silent nods to each other. Zare could tell they didn't like taking orders from a Kig-yar. The way they slowly walked and looked around made it obvious. But they all knew without him they'd most likely be dead.

"What's your name captain?" Tór asked Zare.

"Zare." He replied. "Special Forces commander." He added.

"Then your skill set will be useful. Who's your CO?" Tór further inquired.

"Xytan 'Vadum." He replied checking his gear.

"Xytan's alive!" Exclaimed Tór which brought about attention from his unit. "Is he planet side?" He quickly asked.

"You two have a history?" Asked Zare.

"History is one word. We're more like old friends." Tór explained.

"I do not if he is. Our last contact was lost." Zare explained. "I believe he was wounded as well."

"He's here." Interrupted Tór. "Even if he's injured. Zan, Mekreak. Search the area." Ordered Tór and two of the Kig-yar gave a small bow and set about their tasks.

"Zare please support them. Follow them to the ammunition depot and resupply. Head out and bring him back." Tór said.

"Why are you giving orders Kig-yar." Zare said.

"Because he's my second." Said a Sangheili behind Zare. "General Vorax. Now make haste. Tór keep it up." Vorax said. Zare grumbled and followed the orders getting ready to move.

#

"Catch Xytan!" Yelled Able tossing Xytan a grenade. Xytan caught it and activated the grenade. A coating of sticky plasma coated the grenade as it left his hand. The grenade flew and stuck to a flood tank form blasting it to pieces. Relu took a fine slash with her stave through an infected human. The sound of slicing flesh only told her to follow up with a massive slice from above which ripped the beast in two. She turned and thrust the tip of the stave into a tank forms head. The one sided blade of plasma on the stave dug into the creature and she sent it through kicking the beast back.

Able held his position slowly moving past the flood with Angel in tow. She'd told them seven times know to leave her behind so they can press on but Able just carried her against her wishes.

"I'm weighing you down. Go Able." Angel said as he fought on guarding her.

"No. You are a member of our lance now, and we will not leave you to die!" Able shouted blasting away multiple flood forms.

"Just go! You can survive without me!" Angel shouted back.

"Able move now!" Ordered Thel cutting through more infected Humans and Sangheili with plasma bolts. Able lifted up Angel and ran firing as he moved. The odds weren't in their favour at all. But they never were.

"Show these Dinos how it's done boys!" Shouted a man at the top of his lungs. The sound of rifle fire echoed throughout the air as the flood fell against the fire of both plasma and bullets. "Good job boys!" Yelled the man as the Marines formed a defensive ring around a door. Xytan nodded for Able to follow and they kept their weapons raised behind them allowing able to pass before walking backwards into the safety of the Marine ring.

Able got inside and put Angel down.

"Why didn't you leave me." She asked him looking around as Xytan and the Marine Staff Sergeant conversed. A corporal ran up to her and looked over to Able.

"Broken leg." Able said and the Corporal nodded. He shouted for a medic and another marine ran up to them with a medical kit. He opened it and looked over to her.

"We thought the only Spartan standing was Chief." The marine said. "How do I get this armour off." He asked her.

"Here." Able said removing her leg plates. The under suit was completely shredded and the medic could see the damage.

"It's not too bad. You snapped it in place good." The medic said grabbing a needle out the kit. "A simple painkiller to get you walking. Once it wears off you'll be back on the ground once more." The medic said putting it near her skin.

Able's hand grabbed the marines wrist in an incredibly tight grip that threatened to snap it.

"Don't spill her blood. Her honour is linked to it." Able warned. The marine began to shake as Able tightened his grip further.

"Lay off him big guy. Let him do his job." Angel said to Able. "Come closer." She said. Able obeyed and leaned his head close to hers. She whispered something and with a huff released the marines hand. The medic gave a slight nod to Angel and dug the needle into her skin. She cursed as the sharp point dug into her skin. The liquid inside was put into her vein and she felt the numbing almost instantly. She moved her leg and now it was only just a slight irritance of pain now. Angel lifted off her helmet and looked over to Able as the marine drew the needle out and only a small drop of blood followed it out.

"See. Not much honour lost." Angel said to Able. He laughed a little and stood up holding his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks Able." She said taking his hand and getting up on her feet. She felt pain shoot up her injured leg but at least she could stand. She took a step forward and the pain became just unbearable and she fell onto Able who held her steady.

"Take it easy Angel. I doubt you'll be running anytime soon." He said to her.

"Give her credit for trying." Relu said to them energy stave in hand. "You would've done the same Able. You two aren't too different." She observed.

"He acts tough but has a soft heart." Angel said getting back to her feet. Able got ready to catch her if she fell and she did..

"What was that thing out there?" Asked the medic to Able.

"Truth's ship. He's used its slipspace drive to jump to somewhere. We're rounding up survivors. Although it was a hard drag with Angel in tow. We will now be able to move quickly." Able explained to the Medic.

"Right. I'm gonna pretend I understood that." The medic replied.

"Able!" Shouted Xytan. Able turned his head with barely enough time to catch an assault rifle thrown over to him.

"Our weapons are almost empty and we need to hurry if we wish to beat this parasite." Xytan explained putting his Needle Rifle onto his back. He nodded to the Marine's sergeant and he rallied his troops ready to move.

Angel looked towards the medic who passed her a magnum. She inspected it in her hands leaning on Able who looked over his new weapon.

"How long have we got?" Asked Angel.

"Fifteen minutes." Xytan replied across the room getting ready by the door with a half full plasma rifle.

"Or...?" Angel asked dreading the answer.

"We're all dead." Xytan bluntly stated.

"I don't wanna go back out there man. Those things are too dangerous." A marine said looking over to his sergeant.

"Your a marine boy! Just because your a greenhorn doesn't mean you get a free pass, and you heard that dino over there. We got fifteen minutes 'till were all dead!" The sergeant shouted opening the door.

"Come get us you oversized popcorn chunks!" One marine shouted firing his assault rifle as the door opened. Xytan pushed his weapon to the floor and looked about. There was nothing, not even the breeze of the wind.

"We must move quickly. I doubt the peace will last." Thel said walking past.

"Agreed. Able you've got Angel lets move!" Xytan ordered keeping his plasma rifle raised and gesturing for everyone to move.

#

"Anything?" Asked Zare taking a look behind them. The two Kig-yar had climbed up the debris and were keeping a careful watch.

"We must head back. Transports won't wait any longer." One of the Kig-yar said jumping down carefully.

"Answer my question." Zare said with irritance.

"Nothing." The Kig-yar replied drawing his carbine and looking around.

"Useless." Zare mumbled.

"Zare." The minor said behind him.

"What minor?" He asked.

"Can you not see his marker? It has a range of four kilometres." The minor said.

"I cannot. Why do you ask?" Zare inquired.

"I see a marker with XYTN written on it that way." The minor answered pointing down a street.

"Then move!" Shouted Zare drawing a plasma repeater and running down the destroyed street. The Kig-yar ran ahead and Sarev and the minor stayed close behind.

"Flood ahead!" Shouted Sarev his finger already on the trigger of his plasma rifle.

#

A marine reloaded his rifle as another combat form sprang up over the debris. He screamed as the beast pounced towards him and raised his rifle to block it. His eyes closed he waited but he still hear the sound of battle around him. He opened one eye and saw Able stood in front of him slashing through the mindless monsters with ease.

"Go human!" He shouted moving back to Angel who'd grabbed an assault rifle off the floor. She sat firing her rifle as the flood moved closer. Able ran over and lifted her up. He fired cut through a flood tank moving with Angel over one shoulder. Relu tapped him on the back as he ran past and sliced an infected Sangheili clean in half.

"Who says females can't fight!" She shouted as she brought the stave back and thrust its tip into another flood combat form.

"I told you. To leave that behind!" Naridue shouted gunning down some flood infection forms.

"I'm out!" Yelled a marine running along the street they moved down.

"Here, catch!" Yelled another throwing him a loaded magazine.

"Xytan, your left!" Shouted Thel pushing a spider like flood away. Xytan turned from his fire and bashed the side of a combat form with the magnum he held. The thing barely even moved and Xytan activated the dagger in his gauntlet putting a blade of plasma into the beast and cutting a vital chunk out.

The whole team was still moving. Not once did they sit still. The flood had come in mass and they did not wish to be caught in a fight with them for too long. Xytan turned a corner and looked around it. More flood poured down from buildings. It was as if they knew where they were going.

"Up there!" Yelled a marine pointing to a building where two Kig-yar began firing down upon the flood. They both held plasma repeaters using the swath of plasma to rip apart the organic masses of the flood. A Sangheili ran past both and looked over to them.

"Xytan! This way!" He shouted firing a repeater into the horde.

Xytan ordered the marines to go. Able went with them along with Relu. They fought their way through and an unlucky marine got isolated and consumed. Turning into one of those things.

Relu cut him, it. Down and kept the backline moving until they were secure.

Naridue and Thel ran next with Xytan close behind. Two more Sangheili had joined the Kig-yar. One with a Brute's gravity hammer on his back and a carbine the other had two plasma rifles.

"Four minutes!" Shouted a Kig-yar holding his ground. Unusual valour despite the circumstance.

"Tell the phantom to get here now!" Ordered Zare following Siqtar and the marines up the stairs. Covering their backs towards the open roof.

"It's on route!" Shouted a Kig-yar blasting a flood infection form away from his friend. A hail of plasma from the flood caught the other Kig-yar who fell back clutching his chest. His armour breached and his chest singed.

"There!" Shouted Naridue as a phantom came into view.

"You'll be fine." The uninjured Kig-yar said lifting his friend over his shoulders.

The phantoms main turret opened fire clearing away large amounts of the flood. It stopped above them and the gravity lift started up. They let Able up with Angel first and then the Kig-yar. The Marines went next and Naridue and Thel went up. Xytan moved into the effect of the lift emptying the final mag of his weapon into a flood tank and tossing it away as he entered the phantom.

The hatch sealed shut and Xytan looked around. He moved to the Kig-yar to check if they were all right.

"Are you two going to be fine?" Xytan asked looking over the shoulder of the uninjured Kig-yar. The scars of his old wounds beginning to pulse with pain as the adrenaline began to wear off.

"Were good. It's just a few plasma burns." The injured Kig-yar said.

"Tórs division right?" Xytan asked and they both nodded. A small sound reverberated inside the Phantom. The pilot's voice came through it.

"Everyone get a good look. I'm opening the door." The pilot said. The right side door opened and Xytan walked over. He heard someone through the comms and listened in as the Sangheili ships charged up their glassing beams.

"All survivors aboard. Both human and Covenant. All remaining forces return to your ships. We're hunting that bastard Truth!" Shouted a Sangheili shipmaster.

The Sangheili ships began firing their beams of plasma and the surface of Earth began to burn. The marines looked away while Angel and the rest of Siqtar watched.

"It had to be done." Thel said with solemn.

"If one single spore of the parasite survives... This world is doomed." Zare acknowledged as the phantom flew by a ship. Xytan took in the scene standing there. Another memory coming back to haunt him...


End file.
